The Little Mika
by Lucemon.009
Summary: Mikaela, wants to be free but his overprotective mother Krul won't let him. One day he sneaks out of the vampire city for a while and he saves the life of the human prince Yuichiro, who he recognizes from his life before being turned. The only way for Mika to find Yuu is turning into a human, so he seeks unconventional help. I don't own Owari no Seraph or its characters
1. Mikaela's Lullaby

The Little Mika- A MikaYuu fanfic

This is it, my Little Mermaid…ishAU

Chapter 1. Mikaela's Lullaby

 _ **Hyakuya Orphanage- 4 years ago**_

"Big Brother! Yuu!" one of the kids demanded. "Please sing for us!"

"Yes! Please sing to us like brother Mika does!" the whole crowd called.

Yuichiro's face was the color of a tomato. It had been four years since he arrived at the orphanage and since he, along with Mikaela; was the oldest kid in there, the other kids looked up to him. He was in charge right now because given the actual state of the orphanage Mika had took upon himself the task of getting money to buy the kids toys, food and other goods; and right now was busy working at the market. Mika had an angelic voice and every night after work he would get home and sing to the rest of the kids until they fell asleep, Mika was unusually late today and the kids expected Yuu (who could not sing even if his life depended on it) to do it in his place.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I don't want to give you guys nightmares." he joked. "Now go to sleep, Mika is working hard for us so the least you can do is be good kids and behave. He'll sing for you tomorrow"

"Ok brother Yuu!" the kids said in unison before going to their respective rooms.

After that Yuu waited alone. It was 11 PM when Mika finally arrived, looking exhausted. He took a sit in the floor besides the door, groaning. He shut his eyes for a moment, not too long, but just enough for him to remain ignorant of the shoe that was flying towards him. Yuu's shoe hit him on a leg, which caused his eyes to open in surprise.

"Hey there, idiot." Yuu greeted. "You look like crap."

"Yuu-chan! Is there any reason in particular for you to hit me with a shoe? Or is it your new hobby?" answered the blond.

"Yes there is, stupid. You look really tired. Because you bust your ass everyday working to get money for us you barely get any sleep, and you won't even let me help you!" Yuichiro said, trying to hold down a sob. "You barely take care of yourself, and and here I am doing nothing! I feel so useless and I want to help you!"

Mika raised his head to look at Yuu and saw that his friend was in tears. He stood up and walked to where other boy was. He coped Yuu's cheek with his hand and gave him a warm smile. "You are not useless Yuu-chan. You take care of the kids while I'm out, and that is more than enough. I will take care of you, it's a task for the great Mikaela!" the blond used his thumb to clean the raven haired boy's tears before taking his hand and guiding him towards the couch. "Come on, I'll sing you to sleep."

The green eyed boy took a step back. "I'm not a kid, let's just sleep."

"Yuu-chan."

"Well… okay. Just to humor you, since you worked extra hours today."

"Hah, you know you love when I sing for you." Mika said with a wide grin on his face.

"Do you want to sing or not?" Yuichiro snapped. "Yeah, that's what I thought…"

Mika remained silent for a couple of seconds, then he motioned Yuu to place his head in his lap.

"Just because I'm also tired—"

"So everything that makes me whole, ima kimi ni sasageyou, I'm yours" Mika interrupted, starting his song.

Yuu knew this one, it was one of Mika's favorites.

"Nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no, shiawase ga arunda ne, itsuka, futari nara ooo…" Mika continued while he stroked Yuu's hair.

It did not took long for the green eyes boy to fall asleep, but Mika kept singing.

"So everything that makes me whole, ima kimi ni sasageyou, I'm yours" Mika smiled as he reached the end of the song. "Good night Yuu-chan" he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

Mika woke up in the couch hugging a pillow. Wait, was it a pillow? Because it was moving, almost like it was breathing. He opened his eyes to see that he was big spooning Yuu. He chuckled and stood up, careful not to wake the other boy. He started walking towards the door before he heard his friend calling for him.

"Where are you going?" the boy said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm taking a shower, then I'll go buy some eggs so we can make breakfast." Mika said, smiling at Yuu. "And you are going back to sleep." he opened a nearby drawer, took a blanket out of it and put it on top of Yuu. The raven haired boy just mumbled something along the lines of "Ok" and fell right back asleep.

Mika stared at him for a moment before going. He had to get breakfast before the kids woke up. He took a quick shower before putting some pants and a shirt on. He looked back at the sleeping form of Yuu one last time before he left. What Mika would later find out, was that that quick glance may have been the last one he would give Yuu in a very long time.

* * *

"Kids! Hurry! Make a line, there are some people who want to look at you!" the director of the orphanage ordered as she entered the room, accompanied by some people in uniform.

"Where the hell is Mika?" Yuu was worried, what if Mika lost a chance to be adopted?

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Don't worry." Akane assured him. "Besides, they always take children 10 years or younger. So don't worry, I don't think Mika is going to miss anything."

"I hope you're right, but he better be here before—"

Yuu was cut short by the sound of trumpets, announcing someone of importance. A couple made their entrance, both wearing elegant clothes. The woman had pink hair and brown eyes while the man had black hair and purple eyes. They both carried themselves with so much poise that even if they had not worn symbols of their status as royalty on their heads (A gold crown for the later and a silver circlet crown for the former), Yuichiro would have have known who they were.

"What in the world?" he whispered to Akane.

A blue eyed man with silver hair who had entered just after them announced the couple. "Announcing, his and her Majesties, Queen Mahiru and King Guren!"

Every kid bowed, before looking up again, their eyes full of curiosity. What would the King and Queen of the kingdom want in their orphanage?

Queen Mahiru took a couple of steps froward, her blue, shimmery dress sparkling as she walked. She smiled at the kids. "You're all so cute! Look children, we're looking for a very special kid, one who is destined to save the whole kingdom! So just behave and do as you're told, and if one of you passes the test the whole orphanage will be rewarded and you will never have to worry about money again!"

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise. This was the answer!

 _If I pass this test of theirs… Then Mika could stop busting his ass everyday trying to take care of us! I have to do it, no matter the cost._ He thought.

Akane, who apparently had the same idea as Yuu, took a step forward "I'll do it."

"Oh my, this one has the correct attitude. I smell hero potential here, your majesties." the silver haired man voiced.

Queen Mahiru inspected Akane before turning to the man. "Indeed, Count Shinya. She can go first, please bring the sword."

 _Sword?_ Yuu wondered.

Shinya, as the queen had called him, nodded and left the room for a moment. He returned in no time, holding in both hands a red pillow with a beautiful katana sword resting on it. The hilt was black with gold details but what really caught the viewers attention was the blade: one half black, the other one glowing an eerie green. It was hard to tell if it was either magnificent or terrifying. Yuu decided that it was both.

Queen Mahiru positioned herself behind Akane and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "It's name is Asuramaru. Magnificent, isn't it? Go on my dear. The test is really straight forward. Grab it. If Asuramaru accepts you as his master, the sword will be yours, and you will pass the test."

Akane gulped. "And if it doesn't?"

The queen giggled. "Then nothing happens, you can take a seat and the next kid may try his or her luck. Easy enough right?"

"I guess…" the brunette admitted.

Akane reached out for the hilt of the sword. She firmly took the grip, before letting out a yelp and letting it go. "It's hot!" She complained as she checked her hand for any burn mark, there wasn't any.

"Well, that was disappointing." the queen announced. "You can take a seat, sweety. I guess we'll have too keep looking, good try though! Any other voluntaries? Or shall we choose the next one at—"

"I'm next." Yuu interrupted while taking two steps forward. _You will yield to me, Asuramaru. For the kids, for Mika!_ He reached for the sword and took it, expecting a burning sensation in his hand, a sensation that never came.

"It's him… It's him! We finally found him!" the queen gasped.

The king took a couple of steps forward and talked for the first time since his arrival. "Well kid, you passed. Congrats, now grab your bags and say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked as he placed Asuramaru in the pillow once again.

"You passed the test. You're destined to save the kingdom. You will be brought to the royal castle and be raised as my son, as the prince. You won the god damn lottery, that's what I meant, kiddo." King Guren said with a straight face.

Yuu was astonished. Sure this was a golden opportunity but he didn't want to be apart from the other kids, apart from Mika. They were his home.

"But what about my family?" he questioned.

"Your family will be taken good care of. In the name of the Hiiragis, I, Queen Mahiru Hiiragi hereby proclaim that the Hyakuya orphanage shall receive the necessary funds to make it the best orphanage in the kingdom!" the queen proclaimed. "There! If you like, you can come once a month to verify everything is taken good care of. But we must go now, or there is no deal. We have no time to loose."

 _I have to do it. It's for them. It's for Mika._ Yuu reflected as he walked towards the rest of the kids. He gave each of them a heartwarming hug. When he finally got to Akane he was on the verge of crying like a baby.

"Please explain everything to Mika for me." Yuu sobbed, before turning towards everyone. "I know this is not a goodbye, I'll come visit once a month to make sure you're ok. Queen Mahiru said so. I love you all."

Yuichiro walked towards the door, lost in thought. _This is for the best… I'll miss you all._

With that last thought, he crossed the door, towards his new life.

* * *

Mika let out a breath, wondering how he had gotten himself in such a big mess in an impressively small amount of time.

The blue eyed kid had taken an awful amount of time in the market due to a stupid confusion. Some idiot salesman thought Mika hadn't payed for everything in his bag and tried to get him thrown into jail. After clearing the confusion and finally getting home, he was told by Akane that the king and queen of the kingdom had visited and made them take a test. A test which Yuu-chan passed, which earned them financial security in exchange of him leaving with the monarchs to be a prince. Stupid rulers, and stupid Yuu-chan. They didn't need that money, they just needed each other! Mika was doing everything he could do and they were doing well, but Yuu-chan had to go and be all noble. The kids had told Mika that Yuu-chan would visit, but that was not the same, Yuu-chan was his family and he was going to get him back. That was when he decided to run away to the capital and find Yuu-chan, what he hadn't planned was that he would get lost in the forest. He also didn't plan to be chased by a pack of wolves. And most of all, falling from a small cliff and impaling himself in the stomach with a sharp rock just by the entrance of some sort of cave had definitely NOT been part of his plan.

So now there he was. Mika had been stupid, and now he was about to die. Tears ran down his face as he bleed to death. He thought of Yuu-chan, and decided to do the most illogical thing to do in his situation. He started to sing, the echo of his voice filling the cavern.

"So everything that makes me whole, ima kimi ni sasageyou, I'm yours" he sang before coughing some blood. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan." he cried before closing his eyes.

"Oh my god!" someone gasped. "What happened to you?"

Mika opened his eyes to see a pink haired girl. She looked about Mika's age, if not a little younger. There was something about her that confused Mikaela. Her eyes were red, her ears were pointed and when she talked you could see that her canines were longer that those of a normal human being.

"Who… who are you?" Mika whispered.

The pinkette smiled kindly at him as she bit her own lip, blood flowing out of her mouth.

"I am Lady Krul Tepes, third progenitor, queen of the vampires. I came here because I heard your song, and decided to save your life." the girl answered before carefully carrying Mika in her arms, separating him from the sharp rock he was impaled in. "What's your name?"

"Mi… Mika. Mikaela." he coughed.

"Nice to meet you, Mikaela. I'll give you eternal life, and as long as you stay by my side, I'll protect you from everything. From now on, you are my son." she said, before kissing Mika on the lips, making him swallow some of her blood. His throat started burning and the blond let out a cry of agony, then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the first chapter! What do you think? I would really appreciate any comments, even if you didn't like the story, as long as they're constructive criticism. I apologize for any grammar of spelling mistakes, because even if I've been studying in bilingual school since I was 4 and I've taken the IB tests, english is not my native language. I have another unfinished fic so I'll try to update this one week, then my other fic the next and so on.**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **The song Mika sings is My Dearest by Supercell and in no way I own the lyrics. It's the opening of Guilty Crown but the lyrics just give me the MikaYuu feels.**_

 _ **If you want to picture the way the humans dress, think something like the movie Anastasia for the royalty and the kids in general.**_

 _ **If you would like to picture the way Queen Mahiru dresses, look for either Ellie Saab, Reem Acra or Zuhair Murad on google images, the gowns are breathtaking**_

 _ **If you would like to picture Queen Mahiru's crown, It's like the one Queen Narissa wears in Disney's Enchanted.**_

 _ **Krul is dressed exactly as in the anime (But I picture her wearing stiletto boots, like in the manga)**_


	2. Part of Yuu's world

The Little Mika- A MikaYuu fanfic

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everybody who subscribed and for the reviews! I'm also uploading in A03 now! The username is KokoroMika.

Chapter 2. Part of Yuu's world

 **Sanguinem, underground Capital of the Vampire kingdom, the present**

It had been 4 years since Mika had left the orphanage to look for Yuu and failed tragically. He was sitting at a table facing Mama Krul, otherwise known as her Majesty, Lady Krul Tepes, vampire queen. But not for Mika, for Mika she was just Mama. She had saved his life, given him a home, and accepted him as his new son. She did not care that Mika didn't want to drink human blood, and supplied him with her own so he could survive. Hell, she even made Mika crown prince of the vampire kingdom. She was a good mother, but she was overprotective and rarely let Mika out of the city. Not even today, on his 16th birthday.

"But mama! You said you would let me have anything I wanted! It's my birthday and I want to go to the human realm… I want to find Yuu-chan! Please let me!" Mika pleaded.

Krul took a sip of look from her cup and looked at Mika. "We've talked about this Mika, humans are vicious and dangerous. If what you told me is true and he was taken by the royal family, your Yuu-chan might as well be training right now to exterminate our kind. What I meant by anything you want was anything but that. I will hear no more of this nonsense." she declared.

Mika's eyes started watering. He just wanted to see Yuu again, and it was his damn birthday! He decided that if he could not go out, he would have the next best thing. He was taking his best friend Chess the bat and they were going to visit Lord Crowley. Crowley was one of the vampires that constantly went out of the city and enjoy the sun. Mika hated being stuck underground and talking to Crowley was the closest thing he had to fun. If he was lucky, the red haired vampire would give him something for his collection.

"Well…" Mika started. "Could I go to Lord Crowley's?" he said, putting his best _Please don't be a meany_ look.

The vampire queen looked at her son and sighed. "Well… you can. But be here before its too late. "

Mika jumped and gave Krul a hug. "Thanks mama!"

"Yeah yeah… whatever. Happy birthday, my child. Mama loves you." the pinkette assured. "Now go before I change my mind."

"Thanks!" the blond chanted as he left.

* * *

Mika walked towards Crowley's house, Chess flying by his side.

"So, why are we going to Crowley's?" the bat asked.

"I hope he found something good! Last time I saw him he said that he collected blood from a bandit who offered to tell him where his partners hide if he spared his life! He promised to bring me something cool after paying them a visit!." Mika voiced before knocking Crowley's door.

The older vampire opened the door and gasped at the sight of Mika. "Prince Mikaela! What an honor! Happy birthday!" The redhead gave Mika a tight hug before continuing. "I've got something for you! Turns out those bandits were not at their hideout at the time, but they had a lot of cool stuff, they must be stealing from the royal family. Come in!"

They entered Crowley's house and started inspecting things. Mika could not wait to see what Crowley had for him. The thirteenth progenitor came back with a gold bangle adorned with emeralds. Mika marveled at the sight of it.

"That's really pretty!" Chess pointed out. "It's also your favorite color, Mika!"

"Yeah! It's the color of Yuu-chan's eyes…" Mika sighed. "Can I keep it, Lord Crowley?"

"Sure! Consider it your birthday present. Go ahead and put in in your room." Crowley answered.

"I will! You're the best!" Mika thanked, before proceeding to go to his room. Well, technically it was not his room. His actual room was in Krul's palace. This was like his treasure room, one that Crowley lent him to store the human stuff he kept without the third progenitor's knowledge. This was the place he felt free to express his feelings.

"Mika's collection has gotten quite interesting over the past year. Don't you agree, Chess?" Crowley said, addressing the bat.

"Yes it has, Lord Crowley." She answered. "Let's be quiet, he's starting."

They both looked in Mika's direction. He was already ranting about his life to no one in specific. The older vampire and Mika's bat friend had learnt not to interrupt because if they let the blond be, he would eventually start singing without noticing, and everybody loved Mikaela Tepes's voice.

"I wish she could understand where I come from. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things… How Yuu-chan's world could be that bad." Mika said before he started singing, waltzing around the room.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?" the blond sang as he inspected his things. He took a look around and took various of Crowley's gifts. He kept singing about the things in his collection, putting the bangle on.

"But who cares? No big deal, I want more… I wanna be where the humans are, I wanna see, wanna see them dancing!" Now his singing was more cheerful, about the life that he would like to live outside the underground city. "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be, part of Yuu's world! What would I give if I could live, out of these caves? What would I pay to spend a day warm with Yuu-chan? Betcha' up there, everything's fair. Bet they don't reprimand their sons. Bright young lads, sick of the dark, ready to stand! And I'm ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions, and get some answers. Where is your prince and where does he, what's the word, live? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above? Out of this caves, wish I could be, part of Yuu's world!"

Mika heard a couple of claps as he finished his song. The redhead was smiling kindly at Mika, who blushed at the attention. He walked towards the prince and patted his head. "You really want this right? You want to go back."

"Yeah, if just for a bit. I want to remember what the sun feels like on my skin. I do know the human kingdom is dangerous but I can't help but wonder if he's ok." the blond looked at his bangle and sighed. "But Krul doesen't understand. I love her and I'm thankful for everything she has given me, but I really need this."

Chess wrapped her wings around Mika, giving him a hug. "It's ok Mika. She'll understand someday. I'm sure she'll—"

"Put on your cloak and grab a sword, little prince." Crowley interrupted. "I know Krul will have my head for this if she finds out, but I'll risk it for you. I'll take you outside, just for the afternoon."

Mika jumped in excitement and gave the thirteenth progenitor a tight hug. "Thanks Crowley! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I just hope this makes you happy. Let's go, we have no time to loose." Crowley announced.

* * *

 **A road crossing human territory**

"Well, since everything is going smoothly with the orphanage and you already finished today's training we have the rest of the day off. I can't wait to be back at the castle, I would kill for some tea right now." Shinoa said. "Your progress is awesome, Yuu-san. I can still drag you, but you have learned to control Asuramaru's power quite well until now."

Yuu looked at the road and sighed. They were on a carriage on their way back to the capital, having finished his monthly visit to the orphanage where he grew up in. There was still an hour left before they got back home and Yuichiro was bored out of his mind. _Well, at least I don't have any appointments or lesson for the rest of the day. I can sit back and relax for a bit._ He thought.

The green eyed teen looked at Shinoa. "Soon I'll be able to beat you, and then I can go and kill some vampires, save the kingdom, and finally be able to chill for a while. I just want to get over with this. Training is boring as hell."

Just as he said the last word, the carriage stopped. Yuu looked out the window and saw that they were surrounded by bandits. They had the chauffeur tied in ropes and on the ground.

"Hey, you two! Come out of the carriage if you don't want to get hurt, we just want your valuables. If you cooperate, we'll let you go unharmed." one of the bandits announced.

"Well, there you have it Yuu-san. Something interesting happened. Wan't to give these scoundrels a lesson?" Shinoa teased.

"Let's kick some ass." Yuu responded.

Both teens stepped out of the carriage, arrogant looks on their faces. Shinoa's scythe appeared on her hand and Yuu unsheathed Asuramaru. The girl looked at her friend and smiled.

"The one who takes out more of them buys dinner?" Shinoa proposed.

"I'm in the mood for curry." Yuu declared as he ran towards the bandits.

Yuu laughed as he crossed swords with one of them. He managed to subdue a couple of them, but Shinoa and him were outnumbered. He was getting tired but he was doing good, that was until he got distracted when he heard Shinoa calling for him. "Yuu-san!" she said before falling to the ground, unconscious. "Shinoa!" the prince screamed before he felt something hit him on the back of his head, then he blacked out.

* * *

Mika followed Crowley out of Sanguinem. The prince was nothing but exited. For the first time in years he got to feel the sun kissing his pale white skin. They walked along a road, on their way to where the bandits' hideout was. Crowley promised Mika that if there was no one around he could take something for his collection. The thirteenth progenitor stopped abruptly before taking Mika's hand and yanking him behind some trees, he put a finger over the blond's lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Mika looked at the road and saw a carriage heading towards their direction and a group of people coming out of the woods surrounding the carriage. _The bandits,_ Mika thought. He watched as a couple of kids around his age got out of the carriage and engaged the bandits in battle. The vampire prince was pretty entertained until she heard the girl cry a name he knew too well. He looked as the boy lost consciousness and he recognized him instantly. It was his Yuu-chan.

"My sword." Mika commanded. Thorns pierced his hand and the blood sucked some of his blood, the blade turning crimson red. He walked into the road and with a single swing, he knocked out all of the bandits. He ran towards the unconscious form of his childhood friend, Crowley and Chess just behind him.

"Mikaela! What have you done?" the bat shrieked.

"Relax, Chess. They're just unconscious." Crowley assured. "But really Mika, why bother saving these humans?"

Mika was on his knees, cupping Yuu's cheek with one of his hands. "It's you, Yuu-chan. It's really you, I found you." he mumbled.

"Wait a second, you mean this human is your precious—" Chess gasped before being interrupted by Crowley.

"Shh… listen." he whispered.

Mika used his finger to remove a strand of hair from Yuu's face before cupping a cheek with his hand again. "He looks so grown up. He's so beautiful…" he acknowledged.

The blond took a deep breath before starting to sing. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world!"

The young human grunted, starting to open his eyes. Mika jumped back and hid behind the trees along with Crowley and Chess, not taking his eyes off of Yuu.

He saw how the two humans regained consciousness. The girl stood up first and helped the boy to his feet. "You outdid yourself this time, Yuu-san."

The black haired teen looked at the girl, confused. "This is not my doing. I collapsed after you. There was, there was a boy. I think he rescued us! He was singing… he had the most beautiful voice." he said.

Crowley let out a small giggle, barely audible but enough for Mika to blush even harder than he already was.

"Yeah, i think you got hit a little bit harder than me. Now you are imagining mysterious singing boys, I didn't even knew you swing that way, Yuu-san!" the girl teased. "Come on, let's go."

The humans helped the chauffeur get back on his feet and quickly got back in the carriage and continued their way. The two vampires and the bat left their hiding places as soon as the carriage was out of sight.

"Okay, everything is fine! We just have to forget this whole thing ever happened!" Chess babbled. "Lady Krul will never know. I won't tell her, you won't tell here. That way we won't get ourselves killed."

Mika stared at the road, looking at the direction Yuu's carriage had headed. He sang again, his voice full of longing. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see, some day I'll be, part of Yuu's world!"

* * *

The three of them walked back to the cavern leading to Sanguinem, oblivious to the fact that not too far away, two bats were watching them.

"Was that Prince Mikaela Tepes we just saw, Renee? The son of that awful queen Krul?" the first one said.

"Lucky us, Lacus. I'm sure that Lord Ferid will love to hear about this." Renee answered.

They both laughed before heading underground towards their master.

* * *

 ** _Well, there it is! I loved writing this chapter because the main reason I wanted to do this fic was Mika singing the reprise of Part of your world to Yuu. See you next chapter!_**


	3. Poor Unfortunate Soul

"So, Chess." Krul began. "I have noticed Mika's been happier lately. That's why I called you for. Do you think he has finally accepted his life as a vampire? Maybe now he's ready to become an immortal."

Chess was nervous, she was never good at keeping secrets. Now she was going to lie to Lady Krul to her face to protect her friend. _I'm going to get killed for this… Really, I hope it was worth it, Mika._ she thought.

"I don't think that's it, your majesty." she stated. "I'm pretty sure he still longs for his old friend."

The vampire queen raised an eyebrow. "He's still hung up on that? Dear god, I don't know what to do with him anymore. The humans are evil, greedy and will betray even their own kind. Why won't he listen to me? His friend is probably being trained to kill vampires, yet Mika keeps missing him."

"Well he didn't seem evil to me!" Chess blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What did you just say? He didn't seem evil to you? And when exactly, Chess, did you see this human?" Krul snarled.

 _Shit._ The bat thought. _I'm such an idiot, I hope you can forgive me, Mika._

* * *

Mika was sitting on his treasure room, talking to Crowley about his former life as a human while they had lunch. Mika liked talking to the older vampire, he was a good listener and was always there for Mika when he needed to rant. Crowley lifted his glass and took a sip, the crimson red blood passing through his lips. Mika also took a sip of his own glass, swallowing a bit more of Krul's blood.

"You seem happier now, Mika." the thirteenth progenitor noted. "I'm glad I could help."

"You don't know how much this means to me! I can't thank you enough for what you did, Lord Crowley. I can't believe I actually got to see Yuu-chan again, he looked so different, but at the same time it was like he hadn't aged a day."

The red head smiled. "It was nothing, really. Seeing you happy is enough, besides, now I can finally put a face to the name! Seriously, I'm a ladies type of guy but that Yuu-chan of yours had his charm. Too bad he's a human prince, he's probably been trained to kill vampires at the sight of them. You would've make a cute couple."

Mika's face was as red as a tomato. He knew that Yuu-chan was cute, he knew that he was more than a friend to him, though he had never told the raven haired boy. But hearing it from another person was kind of embarrassing.

"Do you really think so?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, Crowley, do you?" Krul tepes said from the doorframe, with Chess standing on a chair beside her. She walked inside Mika's treasure room, her regal features hard and cold. "You went behind my back and took my son to the human realm. You put your prince in danger by exposing him to humans when he's not even immortal yet. I should have your head for this, Lord Crowley." she declared before turning her sight to Mika. "I'm really disappointed in you, Mika. I thought you knew my rules exist for your own good, humans are nasty pieces of work which only real value comer from being livestock."

"But Mama… I went out and it was not bad! Sure, there were bandits but he was also there! Yuu-chan was there! He didn't look evil. He fought the bandits with this cool looking sword, he was so awesome!" Mika countered.

"Oh, a cool looking sword? Did this cool looking sword happen to glow with a green, erie light?" the pinkette asked.

Mika tried to remember Yuu's weapon before answering. "Yeah, I think so! How did you know?"

"That was a cursed weapon, Mikalea. They were designed by the human queen Mahiru Hiiragi to obliterate the vampire race. Mahiru would be the woman who adopted your childhood friend, if what you told me was correct." the vampire queen walked across the room, inspecting it. Then little by little, she started breaking things. "I'm sorry, Mika, I truly am. But you have to forget about this, all of it."

With a swing of the vampire queen's arm everything was gone, every single one of Mika's treasures was destroyed and the blonde could only watch and beg for her to stop. "Mama, stop! Krul! Please, Krul! Stop!" he implored.

When the smoke cleared Krul looked at her son, who was on his knees, sobbing. She walked up to him and took the arm in which he wore the emerald encrusted bangle.

"I'll let you keep this, but I hope you can reflect on your attitude. I love you Mikaela, and that is why I'm doing this. You have to forget your past life, appreciate what you have! You have Chess, and if you made an effort you could make more! Hell you could've had a girlfriend or boyfriend by now, but you only waste your time dwelling on the past. I'll inform every city guard that you are prohibited from going out from now on." Krul got on her knees and gave her adoptive son a peck in the cheek. "This is good for you, Mika. I just want you to be happy. I'll leave you alone for now."

The pinkette jumped to her feet, and left along with Crowley to discuss some important stuff concerning the city's blood supply, leaving Mika alone with Chess. The bat stood aside her friend and enveloped him in a warm hug, consoling him. "There, there, take it all out. Everything is going to get better, Mika. I'm really sorry I spilled the beans, but I couldn't openly disobey the queen."

The blue eyed teen wiped off his tears to look at the bat. "It's not your fault, don't worry. But how exactly is this going to get better, Chess? She doesn't get me, and she never will. Now I have nothing but this bangle, and the memory of Yuu-chan's eyes. Eyes I will never get to see again."

"Oh, poor thing. Isn't this heartbreaking, Lacus?" Someone said from above their heads.

Mika and Chess looked up, watching as two bats about twice Chess's size glided towards them before landing on top of the debris that once had been a pile of Mika's human treasures. The bats looked at the blond, smiling sympathetically.

"Heartbreaking indeed, Renee." one of them voiced, addressing the other. "Hey young prince, you look like you could use some help."

"If only there was something we could do…" his friend, Renee, said.

"Oh, but there is something we can do, Renee!" the bat teased.

"Who are you?" Mika asked.

"And what do you want from him?" Chess added.

"Oh, there is no need to be scared, little prince." Renee assured. "We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who can make all of your dreams come true." Lacus stated.

While Chess was wary of them, Mika was already interested in what they had to say.

"Just imagine, you and your prince, together, forever." the bats said in unison.

"I don't understand. Who is it you represent?" Mika urged.

Lacus smiled, knowing he and his friend already had the prince hooked. "Ferid Bathory, seventh progenitor. He has the power to help you."

Mikaela's eyes opened in surprise. "Ferid? The sorcerer? I can't… No! Go out of here. Leave this place right now!" he commanded.

"Suit yourself then. After all, it was only a suggestion." Renee said, smiling.

The bats opened their wings and flew towards the ceiling and with the wind they created a piece of one of Mika's broken treasures flew toward the prince. He inspected it, his eyes full of longing. He spoke just before Lacus and Renee reached the nearest window. "Wait!"

"Mika, you can't be serious! Ferid was exiled for a reason!" Chess protested.

"If he can't help me then I don't care, I want to see Yuu-chan again." he answered as he turned to the twin bats. "Lead the way, take me to Ferid."

* * *

Mika and Chess followed Ferid's envoys through Sanguinem's streets towards the deepest parts of the cave. He passed the city limits without a problem, as the guards had instructions to stop Mika leaving towards, and not away from the human world. They reached a small house and the vampire let himself in. Inside he saw a tall, slender man looking himself in a mirror. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail and a ribbon decorated the collar of his white shirt.

Ferid turned around to look at the blond. "I see you've let yourself in. Come here, your highness. You mustn't lurk in doorways, that's rude! One might question your upbringing." he said, a smile forming on his lips. "Now, you're here because you have a thing for this human. This… this prince fella! Not that I blame you, what a fine specimen!"

Mika kept listening, trying to hide his blushing cheeks from the sorcerer.

"Your highness, the solution to your problem turns out to be quite simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself!" the seventh progenitor declared, looking at his reflection and combing his silver locks.

"What? Can you actually do that?" Mika asked. "I thought that was impossible."

"That's not true, not with my magic. My dear sweet boy, that's what I do! it's the reason I live for, to help unfortunate, desperate people like yourself. That's what I've been doing since I was exiled."

"Why did you even get exiled to begin with?" Mika inquired.

"Oh it was just a huge misunderstanding with that mother of yours. Just because I helped a little human defend herself from some nasty folks. She wanted a weapon that would allow humans to defend themselves from vampires, I wanted a condo in cabo, we struck a fine deal." Ferid confessed. "I admit it was poor judgment from my part, but I think Krul overreacted a bit."

Ferid turned around to look at Mika and smiled. Just when he thought the vampire could not be more eccentric, the silver haired man started singing. "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch! But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes."

Mika, being appreciative of the art of singing, found Ferid's tune almost hypnotic. Between that and the fact that this man could help him reunite with Yuu-chan, Mika could not take his eyes of him as he continued.

"I fortunately know a little magic, it's a talent that I've always have possessed. And I lately, please don't laugh, use it on behalf, of the miserable, lonely and depressed!" he sang before whispering to his bats. "Pathetic."

"Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. They come flocking to my house crying "Spells Ferid please!" and do I help them? Yes indeed." he finished, looking at Mika with interest.

"Well, I've you've changed I don't see why vampires are still afraid of you." the blond confessed.

"Well, it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals. I've had the odd complaint, my prince. But on the overall I've been a saint!" Ferid assured. "Now, here's the deal. I'll use my magic to turn you into a human for three days. Now listen carefully, your highness, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you'll have to get your angel to fall in love with you, that is of course, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss will do, it must be the kiss of true love! If he does kiss you on time, you'll get to stay human for the rest of your life. If you fail you'll turn back to your actual, incomplete transformation, and you'll belong to me." the sorcerer explained.

"Don't listen to him Mika, he's trying to tri—" Chess tried to warn before he was pinned down by Lacus and Renee.

"If I turn back into a human I'll never be able to see Krul again, or Crowley! I'm mad at Mama Krul but I still love her!" Mika wailed.

"Well, that might be true. But you'll have your precious angel! Life's full of tough choices, isn't it your highness?" Ferid mocked. "And we haven't even discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something from nothing, Mika-kun. Can I call you Mika-kun? Your highness is a little to formal for my tastes."

"Sure, no problem. But I don't have anything of value. What do you expect me to pay with?" Mika voiced, doubtful.

"Oh I'm not asking much! It's just some little thing, you won't even miss it. What i want, Mika-kun, is your voice." the sorcerer stipulated.

"My voice?" he asked.

"You've got it sweet cakes. No more talking, or singing. Zip." Ferid said, making a hand gesture to emphasize his point.

"But without my voice how can I—"

"You have your looks!" Ferid interrupted. "Your handsome face! Don't you ever underestimate the importance of body language, my dear Mika! Hah"

Ferid opened a drawer and took out a knife. He made a cut on his wrist, drawing out blood. He walked around Mika, drawing a circle around him using the red liquid dripping from his arm and broke out singing once again. "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a guy who gossips is a bore! Yes up there is much preferred, for men not to say a word, and after all dear what is idle babble for? Guys up there are not impressed with conversation, true gentlemen avoid it when they can, but they dote and swoon and fawn, on a boy who is withdrawn. It's the one who holds his tongue who gets a man!"

As he completed the circle, the sorcerer reached out for candles and positioned them strategically around Mika while going on with his song. The smoke coming out of the candles showed the blond images of Yuu, making him blush as he kept listening to the silver haired man. "Come on you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead, make your choice! I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day, it wont cost much, just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul, its sad, but true…" Ferid sang as a contract and a pen appeared on his hands. "If you want to cross this bridge, my dear, then you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!"

By now Mika was entranced by the smoky images of Yuu smiling at him to even notice the way the seventh progenitor was smiling, happy to see the vampire prince was under his spell. "Renee, Lacus, I've got him, boys!"

The two bats flew towards Mika and bit him furiously, ripping most of his clothes and sinking their fangs all over Mika's body until his own blood was pooling around him, mixing with Ferid's and turning into a deep green color. Mikaela, now standing on his knees with only his underwear intact, his uniform ripped to the point of being unrecognizable; took the pen and signed the contract as Ferid reached the end of his song with a high note. "The boss is on a roll! This poor unfortunate soul!"

The contract flew towards the seventh progenitor's hand and disappeared. "Now sing, Mika-Kun!" he commanded.

The green goo around Mikaela moved by itself, towards the candles and evaporated in contact with the flame. Mika started to sing as the green smoke enveloped him. When the price reached a high note, the smoke forced itself into Mika's throat and took out a shining orb of light, his voice. The smoke carried the orb towards Ferid and deposited it inside the mouth of a serpent shaped bracelet on the vampire's wrist. The silver haired man started laughing maniacally as the smoke returned to Mika and formed a twister around him.

Mika screamed in pain as he felt his fangs retracting themselves and his body loosed the strength that Krul's blood had once granted him. The green twister around Mika was getting smaller and the last thing he saw before disappearing was his friend Chess flying towards him.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Mika stood on the outskirts of a human town, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, small shreds of what was left of his vampire uniform and the golden bangle on his wrist. He tried to say something to Chess before realizing that he couldn't. He also realized his wounds had not completely closed so he took a deep breath started and limping towards the center of the town.


	4. Yuu is not a perv

Prince Yuichiro walked around town to clear his head. It had been a couple of days since the bandit attack, and since then he wasn't able to think of nothing but the beautiful voice of the boy who had saved him. For two days he had led his personal guard around the zone, but there had been no luck at all. _That voice… I can't get it out of my head! I've combed the area and not even Shinoa who is a great tracker could find a trace of that boy. Where are you?_ , the prince thought. He continued walking around town and greeting his subjects until a little girl ran up to him looking alarmed.

"Prince Yuu! Prince Yuu I need help!" the girl implored.

"What's the matter, sweetie? What can I help you with?" Yuichiro asked.

"It's a boy! I just found him in the outskirts of town! His clothes are a mess and he has bite marks all over him! You must help him, he blacked out just minutes after I found him!"

"Okay, okay sweetie calm down. Take me to this person you found, he must've been escaping from vampires. I'll take him to the castle, don't worry."

"Thanks!"

The little girl took Yuichiro to the edge of the town, where he saw a blond, semi-naked boy lying unconscious on the floor. Next to him, a small bat walked nervously around him while covering him with it's wings in a protective manner. His white clothes were turn to the point of being just strands of fabric, barely enveloping the blond teen, and his body was covered with bite marks. Yuu stared at the boy for a moment, taking in his handsome features and his lean frame. _Wow, he's hot. But… White clothes, bite marks and a bat? He must've been livestock at the vampire city. The bat seems to be protecting him, maybe he befriended it?_

"Your highness? Are you all right?" the girl asked, pulling Yuichiro out from his train of thought.

"What? Yeah I'm all right, don't worry. I'll take him to the palace and see for his well being." the prince answered.

The raven haired boy knelt to take a closer look at the bat. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your friend. I'll make sure he's safe."

Surprisingly, the bat looked at Yuu understandingly before nodding. The prince took that as an approval so he carried the blond bridal style and started walking towards the castle, the bat flying behind them.

* * *

Mika woke up in a fancy looking room. He was lying on a king sized bed with green silk sheets covering his body. He pulled the sheets away to see bandages enveloping several parts of his legs and arms, and patches covering the bite marks that Lacus and Renee had left him. Even though he felt stiff he tried to get on his feet but he collapsed on the bed due to exhaustion, probably caused by the blood loss. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to study his surroundings before being startled by Chess's nervous voice.

"Oh my god Mika just look at you! What is your mother going to say? I'll tell you what she'll say: She'll say she's going to kill a bat! That's what she'll say! I'm going back home to tell Lady Krul what happened, maybe that way she won't torture me before she rips my neck off!" she said, starting to fly towards a window before Mikaela took her in his hands and made her look at him, his head turning from left to right in disapproval. "Don't look at me like that young man! Look, maybe we're still on time! If we can convince the sorcerer to give you back your voice and turn you back to normal you can return home with the vampires and be…"

The bat stopped when she saw Mika pouting, on the verge of tears. She reflected on how lonely and sad his friend was while living on Sanguinem before going on. "And be… and be miserable and unhappy for the rest of your immortal life. All right, I'll help you be with your human prince."

Mika smiled and his eyes stopped watering. He took his friend near his face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _Thank you Chess, this means the world to me._

Mika's stomach growled, and he noticed he didn't feel that burning sensation in his throat he was already used to. _That's right, I'm not a vampire anymore, I must be hungry. Man! I could kill for some curry right now._

Mika's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The bat and him looked towards the direction of the knocks and saw as the door opened a bit and a pair of green eyes appeared from the other side. "Hey there! You're awake! I brought you something to eat, I thought you might be hungry," the human said with a smile on his face.

Mika turned his head back and forth between Chess and Yuu, blushing heavily. _It's him! Oh my god I didn't think it would be this easy! It's him!_

The black haired boy walked towards Mika, carrying a tray with a glass of water and a plate full of curry. He set the tray in the nightstand next to him and sat next to Mika.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "You look sort of familiar, do we know each other?"

Mika nodded, a big smile on his face.

"I knew it, you're the one! What's your name?"

Mika opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out. He looked nervously at the boy next to him and pointed at his throat, making gestures.

"Oh, you can't talk? Hmm… You're not the one." Yuu concluded. "Even so, I'm glad you're okay now. Here, I'll get you something to write on."

The prince stretched to open a drawer on the night stand, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and he handed them to the blond.

Mikaela took them and hesitated. He looked at Chess, who looked at him worryingly. _I can't tell him who I really am. It's been a long time, and I don't want to explain to him the fact that I'm a vampire prince and sold my voice to a sorcerer. No, I'll just write down my name and that's it._ He proceeded to write his name in the piece of paper before handing it over to Yuu.

"Mika? That's a peculiar name. It kind of rings a bell. Anyways, I'll ask you more stuff later. Right now it's time to eat. I'll help you, don't worry. You must've been through hell! I patched you up the best I could."

Mika smiled at the raven haired boy before his stomach started growling once again. He blushed as he took a fork and started eating eagerly. _God, this is so good. I think that besides Yuu-chan, curry was the thing I missed the most._

"Good, you like it! Eat to your heart's contempt, there's more where that came from."

Mika finished his plate and took the pen and paper once again.

 _Thank you_ , he wrote.

"You're welcome. Ask for more if you want! Now that you're finished, I hope you don't mind if I ask where you came from. "

Mika hesitated, how was he going to explain himself?

"You were covered in bite marks and your clothes were made of a very special type of fabric. I hope I'm wrong but, did you escape from the vampires? Were you livestock?" the price asked.

 _I don't like lying to Yuu-chan, but this may be better to him knowing I was half vampire,_ he though before nodding.

"I knew it. Don't worry Mika, I'll keep you safe from those vicious blood suckers. Stupid creatures, the only good thing they've done is kidnap groups of bandits, if they only kidnapped bandits maybe I would cut them some slack. By the way, that reminds me, were you, by chance kept with any of them? You were wearing this when I a little girl found you," the prince questioned as he took Mika's gold bangle out of his pocket and gave it to the blond. "This actually used to be mine, but a group of thieves stole it from the jeweler when I sent it to get cleaned."

Mikaela looked at the bangle and then back at Yuu. He stretched his hand, urging the prince to take the bracelet back but he refused.

"I want you to have it. You've had it rough, you deserve something pretty." he said as he took the bangle and put it on Mika's wrist. Instead of letting go of him, his hand traveled from the boy's wrist, through his arm and all the way to his naked shoulder. Both of their faces were red as tomatoes. "There, it looks… perfect."

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Yuu stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Mika. I'll come and check on you later, when you're… well, dressed."

The blond looked down at his naked torso and covered himself with the sheets, which made Yuu correct himself. "Not that you look bad without a shirt! You actually look good, you don't have to cover yourself!"

Mika looked at the prince and blushed.

"Wait, that came out wrong! I didn't mean I want to look at you! But not because I'm disgusted, like you have nice body, but, it's not like I'm staring right at you! Like your abs and chest are well defined, but I swear I was not staring! And if I was, it would be because you're good looking, but I'm not a perv, I swear! Did I make you uncomfortable? I mean yes, I am attracted to guys, but not to you! Wait, that's not what I meant either! I meant two say I was not looking you in a sexual way, not that I don't find you attractive, which I do! Like you're really attractive, but, oh god why would I even say that? Please don't think I'm a pervert, oh my god why am I being so awkward? Like—"

Yuichiro's nervous babbling was interrupted by the sound of air coming out of Mika's nostrils. He looked at Yuu and smiled reassuringly. _God, he's so cute when he gets flustered. He's the same old Yuu-chan._

"Great, now you think that I'm an idiot. What I meant was—"

The prince was interrupted again, this time by Mika, who put his index finger on his lip and gave him a thumbs-up with his free hand.

"I'll go get someone to help you stand up, take a bath and get dressed. I'd do it myself but you must think I'm a pervert by now. Not that I actually am of course, but maybe you'll be more comfortable with someone el—AAARGH. You know what? I'll just go before I make even more of a fool of myself. I'll see you later Mika!"

As the human price made his exit, Chess flew towards his friends and looked at him.

"Mika, you're in love with a dork," she said.

The blond looked at the bat and stuck out his tongue.

"Well, he is! But hey, at least we know he is attracted to you," she said mockingly, starting to do an impression of the dorky prince, "but like, not in a pervert kind of way, but it's not that you're bad looking, because you're not. Like, you're attractive, and he's attracted to you, but he's he was not staring, but your chest looks nice, but—"

A pillow flew towards Chess and knocked her down, cutting her off.

Mika rolled his eyes and puffed a lock of blond hair out of his face. _Great, the only one to keep me company as I wait for a freaking stranger to come and help me take a damn bath is a comedian bat. This is going to be a long, long day._

* * *

"So you escaped from the vampires! You poor thing! You'll feel better soon enough," Yoichi said to the blond boy the prince had saved as he tilted the vase in his hands to pour some water on his head, "the prince told me your name was Mika, is that right?"

The blonde looked at him and nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, if you ever need anything and you can't find Yuu, come look for me. I'm not actually part of the staff, but I'll be happy to help you. I do live in the castle, as I'm part of the prince's personal guard. He asked me to help you because he wanted to make sure you were okay. Also he was blushing a lot! You made quite an impression on him!" he said between giggles before standing up and taking the blonde's underwear, "Wait here, I'm taking this so they can wash it for you. I'll also bring you something else to wear."

The brunette walked out of the bathroom and looked for a member of the staff. He found his boyfriend Shiho on the way and he smiled at the pinkette.

"Hey there, Yoichi. How did it go with the idiot's mute boyfriend?" he asked after giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't mock Mika-kun! He's really nice!"

"Mitsuba said she looked like a foreign prince. I think not. Just imagine, he appears out of nowhere, wearing nothing but rags and without the ability to speak a single word. He doesn't seem like royalty to me."

"Well, prince or not, he's nice. And it's not that he doesn't know how to speak, he isn't able to."

"As nice as he is, the idiot is our prince. If it's a couple he's after, there are plenty of noble blood bachelors and bachelorettes available in the country. His parents will never accept the mute boy."

"Come on Shiho, it's not like they're dating. Yuu just wants to help him, he's been through a lot…"

"Whatever. I'll go ahead and look for Count Shinya. The king is looking for him."

"I'm sure he's with Shinoa. See you later, Shiho!"

Yoichi gave his boyfriend a goodbye kiss before going ahead to look for something that Mika could wear.

* * *

"Yuu-san, are you even listening to what you're saying?" Shinoa asked the prince. "Do you really think that a boy would just appear out of nowhere, save our asses and then just disappear? That's not possi—"

"I'm telling you that's what happened, Shinoa," the green eyed boy replied, "I swear I will find him, and then I'll marry him." _He has to be real, I know it. I heard his song, I know he's out there, somewhere._

"You're being illogical, Yuu-san. Talking about marriage like it's nothing. You know you will marry a man or woman from the royalty. That's what your parents want."

"I don't care what they want. I'll marry this boy as soon as I find him and there is nothing that they can do about it."

"Come on in Mika-kun, don't be embarrassed. You look fine!" Yoichi said as he entered the room, the blond boy by his side.

Yuichiro and Shinoa looked at the blond, mouths wide open in awe. Mika was wearing a black button up shirt and white dress pants. The golden bangle and black dress shoes complemented the outfit rather nicely and Mika's hair looked really soft now that is was clean.

"Well, if you don't want to marry someone of your parent's choosing, why not marry him? At least he's real, and he's hot," Shinoa whispered in his friend's ear.

"Shut up, Shinoa," Yuu barked before turning towards the mute boy, "you look really nice, Mika."

The blond smiled and pointed a finger at him, as if to say that the prince also looked nice in his uniform.

"Come on, Mika-kun. Take a seat! The rest of the gang will get here soon, you'll like them." Shinoa announced, taking the blond by the arm, "After you get to know them Yuu-san can take you for a walk. That way you'll get to know the kingdom."

Yuichiro looked as his friend took Mika to the table and started talking non stop while the blond listened attentively. _Well, at least they're being nice to him. And if Shinoa keeps talking he'll know that I'm not insane, at least compared to her,_ he thought before walking towards them and taking a seat at the head of the table.


	5. Kiss the blond

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Sending the boy to him, you're going to ruin everything I've worked for!" the woman said from the other side of the glass.

Ferid looked back at his mirror and smiled at the black silhouette. "Well, hello to you too. Didn't someone teach you manners?"

"Don't play with me, Ferid," she barked.

"I must admit that you've improved considerably, my dear. Your magic is strong, so strong the young Yuichiro doesn't even remember his dear childhood friend. I taught you well."

"And he must never regain his memories. It's crucial to my plans. If he ever learns that Mikaela is alive and has been adopted by the vampires he will stop hating them. I need that hate, he must raid the city and bring me—"

"Bring you what?" Ferid interrupted, "I hope you're not talking about the trumpet. We both know that kind of magic is too powerful to control. Besides, I will not allow you to raid Sanguinem. Mika-kun has less than two days left. After the sun sets tomorrow, I will be the king of Sanguinem and I will not rule a destroyed city. You will not ruin my plans."

"Don't get in my way, Ferid. You'll live to regret it."

"I don't think so. I taught you everything you know, and I will bring you down if I have to. Just sit back, I gave you power, and now you have your own kingdom. It's my turn now. Let the best sorcerer win. Goodbye, Queen Mahiru," the vampire said with a grin as he snapped his fingers, braking the connection.

* * *

The vampire queen looked as Crowley entered the throne room in a hurry.

"Did you find them?" she asked nervously.

"No, your majesty. Not a single guard saw him leave towards the human realm and we have looked all around the caves and there is still not a trace of your son or Chess."

"Keep looking! Don't leave a single stone unturned!" she instructed, "what have I done Crowley? What have I done?"

"Don't worry, my queen. We'll find him soon enough." Crowley responded with a smile before letting himself out.

"Please Mika," the queen whispered to herself as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, "please come back to me."

* * *

 _This is so good!_ , Mika thought as he finished his breakfast. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants Yoichi had brought him earlier. He looked at Yuu, who was smiling at him. While Mika didn't trust them at first, he soon found out Yuu's royal guard was really nice. He ended up having a good time, hearing stories of the prince's shenanigans and such until late hours of the night, so the tour around town had to wait till this morning.

"I'm glad you like them! Those are eggs Benedict, my favorite!" the black haired boy commented.

Mika looked at him and smiled. Even if his friends were nice, he appreciated this alone time with Yuu. For the first time in years, he was actually happy.

"So, I was thinking," Yuu announced, "I can give you the tour after I finish my daily training. We'll go to the town so you can see everything, then we could have lunch or something."

Mika nodded.

"After eating we could walk around a bit more before getting back. And then I'll show you my favorite part of the castle!"

Mika gave him a thumbs up, approving the idea. _Great! Yuu-chan wants to spend time with me! Now I just have to find a way to make him kiss me…_

Yuichiro stood up and offered the blond his hand. "Would you like to come and watch?" the prince asked, blushing, "you might find it boring though... my training basically consists of Shinoa kicking my ass with her scythe."

 _I would love too,_ the blond thought. He nodded and smiled mischievously at the prince, _I always love a good show._

"Hey, don't be mean!" he said, as if he heard Mika's thought, "I'm actually quite a good swordsman! It's just she's better, that's all. Besides, my sword has more power than her scythe."

Mika grinned. _Yet she still manages to kick your ass._

"Don't you look at me that way! I'll show you!" Yuichiro hissed, "Anyway, I have to go. I have to work out before my lessons with Shinoa."

Mika saw as the prince waved and walked away. He stood up and walked towards the door when Chess flew towards him from the ceiling, where she was hiding.

"Hey Mika, I have an idea, don't you think you need to exercise a bit," she proposed, "you look like you need a work out."

He looked at the bat, smiled and formed a heart with his hands. _Such a great idea! I love you, Chess._

"I always gave good ideas, don't I? Let's look for Yoichi."

If Mika wanted Yuu to kiss him before the sun set on the third day, he had to be creative.

* * *

Mika had run for about an hour around the castle grounds after Yoichi had provided him proper exercising attire. He took a lock of sweaty blond hair away from his face and walked towards the place Yoichi had told him to go if he wanted to watch Yuu's training routine. Eventually he found the prince sparring with Shinoa. _Damn, she's good,_ Mika thought as the girl spun her scythe with amazing ability and impeccable grace. Meanwhile, the prince danced around her seemingly impenetrable defense, looking for an opening. Yuu sidestepped and swung his katana, aiming for the lavender haired girl's back. _Whoop, she's done._ Shinoa smiled and turned, sweeping at Yuu's feet with the handle of her scythe, making him stumble and fall. _Or not._ When the prince recovered his senses and tried to get up he was greeted by the edge of the girl's blade just a centimeter away from his throat.

"You lost, cherry boy," Shinoa mocked. She took her weapon away from Yuu's face, making it spin until it reduced itself to a metal stick the size of a key, and walked towards the prince to help him get back on his feet, "you performed nicely, so that's enough for today."

"Someday I will kick your ass, Shinoa," he promised. The black haired boy took off his sweaty tank top and started walking towards the castle.

While Yuu had been too distracted to notice Mika's presence, Shinoa hadn't. She looked at Mika with a mischievous grin and moved her arm as if she was taking off an imaginary shirt, then she pointed a finger at the blond.

 _That girl is a genius,_ Mika thought as he proceeded to follow the girls silent advice, taking off his shirt, and started jogging towards their direction.

"Yuu-san, we've got company," Shinoa chanted between giggles and waited until Mika was close enough to her so that he could read her lips and whispered, "you're welcome."

Mika winked at her.

Menawhile, Yuichiro was just turning around to see who Shinoa was referring to. He looked at the blond in the eyes for a bit, but Mika felt his gaze going down to inspect his body and he saw the black haired boy's jaw dropping and his cheeks reddening. _Bingo._

"Mi…Mika! What are you doing here? Were you watching?" the prince stuttered, "I finished working out and I went looking for you, but Yoichi said you went out for a run so I started my combat lesson. You look good!"

Mika and Shinoa smirked simultaneously.

"Yeah, you do! Nice bod, Mikaela-san!" Shinoa teased.

"That's not what I meant!" the prince corrected, "I meant that you look better, like, the bite marks disappeared."

"You wouldn't have noticed if you were not staring, cherry boy."

"Shut up Shinoa, I was not staring! I swear."

"So you don't think he's hot."

"Yes! I mean, no… Oh god not again!" the prince blurted before shoving Shinoa away, "Well… em. I'll take a shower and then I'll take you on that tour, Mika."

"Yuu-san, his eyes are on his face."

"Stop!"

Mika looked at Yuu and gave him a thumbs up and pointed a finger at his torso. _It's okay Yuu-chan, you look good too._

The prince blushed, but instead of continuing the conversation, he said goodbye and promised to hurry so that Mika could get to know the town.

Mika almost stared as the prince jogged away, but he was started by Shinoa, who put her arm around his shoulder.

"You did well, my dear disciple," Shinoa pointed out, "if you want my help I'll be happy to give it to you. Trust me, you'll be deflowering that cherry boy in no time."

 _Whoah there,_ Mika thought. He blushed and started making hand gestures, indicating that he'd be comfortable with just a kiss.

"Just a kiss? BORING. I know! Why don't we get him to suck your dick?"

Mika looked at her seriously, and turned his head in disapproval.

"Oh, pardon me, would you like to do the dick sucking yourself?"

Mika crossed his arms and frowned.

"Damn, you're so boring. Well, I'll help you anyway, follow me, Mikaela-san. You've got a lot to learn."

* * *

Yuuichiro had given Mikaela enough time to get ready before leaving towards town. So, after a quick shower and outfit choosing, they departed. The blond marveled at the capital of the human kingdom, which was flourishing with life and happiness. He was not surprised by the amount of townspeople that stopped in their tracks to wish their prince a good day, he was his Yuu-chan after all. _Of course everyone loves him, he's easy to like._

The town had a lot of things to do, and Mikaela's second day passed in a blur. Before the boys noticed, they had already danced, walked twice around town, had lunch and went shopping. All of those times Mikaela had tried to make his move on the other boy, but something always interrupted the moment:

When they were dancing Yuu lost his footing and ended up a little to close to Mika's face, but then some kind of bird knocked over a flower pot that broke just between them and made them pull apart. While they were walking around town some flower lady convinced Yuu to buy a rose for Mika, which he gladly accepted. The prince was about to lean towards Mika when the flower lady was bit in the leg by some small animal and yelped, once again ruining the atmosphere. At Yuu's favorite restaurant, they almost kissed again when the prince leaned over to clean some marinara sauce from Mika's cheek. Mika half expected him to take his hand away, but he cupped his cheek with it, started to close his eyes and leaned over; just to be interrupted by some waiter who had tripped and fell right on top of their table. After that, Yuichiro took Mika shopping for some clothes. They came and went in and out of numerous stores, and at the last one Mika decided to look for something that Yuu would like. He found a beautiful green scarf that would go great with his eyes, so he approached the boy and enveloped his neck with it. The black haired teen had thanked Mika and once again he started to lean on towards him, but just before their eyes were completely closed and their lips met, a black ball of fur hit the window with great force and disappeared. Yuu told Mika that it must've been a ball or something, and they proceeded to pay for their clothes.

Sundown was just a couple of hours away, and Mika was getting desperate. _Come on! I've been so close, so many times today,_ he thought as he looked out the carriage window, _I've done about everything just as Shinoa said! I've batted my eyelashes, smiled a lot, complimented him as much as I can, which is hard without a fucking voice! Hell, the only thing she said that I ignored was the part about pulling his pants down and… no. Calm down Mika, you still have two hours left. And even if he doesn't kiss me, I have tomorrow. Yeah! I still have time! I'll just enjoy my time with Yuu-chan, even if he doesn't ever kiss me, I still had the chance to meet him all over again._

"Mika, are you even listening?"

The blond turned around to look at Yuu, who abruptly pulled him out of his train of thought. Mika put his hands together as if to say sorry.

"Don't worry, it's ok. I was just telling you that when we get back I'm going to show you my favorite place in the whole castle. It's really cool!"

Mika smiled back at him. _Anywhere you want, Yuu-chan. As long as I'm with you._

* * *

The prince took his new friend towards the west wing of the castle, passed a couple of stairs upwards and opened a big door. They excited and found themselves in a simple, yet enormous marble platform decorated with the kingdom's seal at the center of it.. There were no ceiling of walls, just the orange sky above them. Surrounding the platform there were many stands, but the real view was in front of them. From the platform, the boys could see the entire kingdom, and the sun that was just about to hide behind the mountain range that surrounded the valley. While the blond was marveled at such beautiful view, Yuu couldn't help but look at Mika who, in his opinion, was by far a much better view. _He looks so happy, I'm glad I could help him. His smile could cure diseases, I'm sure of it._

"Do you like the view?" he asked.

Mikaela smiled at him in confirmation.

"The view is the reason I like it so much, it reminds me of everything I care, and will protect with my life."

Mika nodded, as if to tell him he agreed. The blond started walking around the marble platform and approached the bottom stands, where he found various swords and sabers inside an elegant vase. Mika took out a rapier sword and a katana, and threw the later in Yuu's direction. The prince caught it with ease and looked at Mika, who was in a perfect _en garde_ stand. _For real?_ the prince thought. He looked closely at the blond, analyzing his posture. His rear hand was relaxed and his elbow was in line with his shoulders, his other elbow was about a hand's breadth from his body, the front knee was placed instep of his front foot, which was just at the right angle from the other. _His form is impeccable._

"Mika, are you trained in swordsmanship? What, do you want to have a friendly fight?" the prince asked.

Instead of answering, Mika ran up to him and lunged, but missed as the prince had quickly stepped back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Mikaela lifted the blade so that it was in front of his face, saluting the prince.

"You're on," Yuu said, the he lunged.

They went on with the fight for about twenty minutes, and Yuu yet had to have the upper hand. Yuichiro lunged, parried and riposted over and over again but he couldn't find an opening in the blond's defense. Mikaela moved with a grace and agility rivaling Shinoa's, but unlike the girl, Mika possessed a far lighter weapon. _Maybe from this angle?_ The prince fainted, side stepped and jumped, bringing down his blade towards Mika. _You lost!_ At the last second, Mikaela turned and stopped Yuu's blade with his own, the hilt of his sword between their faces. Mika took advantage of their position and grabbed Yuu from his shirt to turn them around 180 degrees. Yuu was blinded by the setting sun and felt the blond pushing his sword apart from them. When Yuu's vision returned to normal it was too late, as Mika hit his hand with the knuckle guard of the rapier, making him drop his weapon. He looked at his sword and then back at Mika, who had already lowered his blade and was offering him his hand in a friendly gesture.

 _Man… there's something about him. I just want to—_

 _Come on Yuu, you know you want to kiss the blond._

 _Shut up, brain._

 _Yes, you want him, you know you do. It's possible he wants you too. Go on and kiss the blond._

 _Brain, what the hell?_

 _My oh my… look's like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the blond._

 _But what if he rejects me? He's gorgeous, funny and he just kicked my ass. Nope, not gonna do it._

 _Ain't it sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, you're gonna miss the blond._

 _But, there's also the other boy! The singing boy, the boy who saved me! What about him?_

 _Now's you moment. You better do it soon. He don't say a word, and he won't say a word, until you kiss the blond._

 _You know what, brain?_

"Fuck it," he said out loud.

Yuu took Mika's hand and yanked him towards himself. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, just to be interrupted again.

"Your highness!" Mitsuba called from the other side of the doorframe, "his and her majesties have summoned you to the throne room. Your presence is required immediately."

Both boys yanked their heads backwards, away from each other. The prince took a couple of steps back, blushing. "Well, umm… I've got to go. Have a good night, Mika."

Mika smiled at him and waved, so Yuu did the same before walking towards Mitsuba.

 _This better be good. Anyway, to hell with the other boy. Tomorrow, I'm gonna kiss the blond._

* * *

Ferid roared as the image of Mikaela and the human prince in his mirror was replaced with the one of his bats.

"That was close, too close. You did a good job guys, following them around town and ruining their chances, but for god's sake! That sneaky little bastard is better than I expected."

The seventh progenitor walked towards a cabinet, taking out a sharp knife and various candles.

"At his rate he'll kiss the prince by tomorrow and then I'll be kissing something too. I'll kiss my throne goodbye!" the progenitor hissed while walked around the room placing candles in a circular manner, "I can't let Mahiru win! Well, it's time for me to stick my fangs into this matter!"

Ferid cut his wrist as the candles lit up by themselves. His blood pooled around him and moved towards the fire, turning into red smoke as it made contact with the flames. The smoke started spinning around him and the sorcerer's body started to change. His red eyes turned gold and his hair elongated and changed color. He cupped his snake bracelet with one of his hands, and it started glowing. The vampire laughed maniacally as his voice started to change, soon the laughs were not Ferid's, but the vampire prince's.

"Soon I'll have the queen's son," he said in Mikaela's voice, "I'll make Krul squirm in pain! And when, and only when, she's begging, I'll take her throne and the kingdom will be mine!"

The red tornado made itself tighter as Ferid kept laughing, and then they disappeared.

* * *

 **If you want to picture how Ferid looks like RN look Saralegui from Kyou Kara Maoh on google :)**


	6. The Imposter

"What the actual hell are you ding here? Did you think I wouldn't recognize you? I smelled your magic as soon as you set a foot on my palace." Queen Mahiru snapped at Ferid.

The vampire in disguise looked at her from behind his purple sunglasses and smiled. "I taught you well, dear Mahiru. But you might want to keep your voice down, we don't want to wake him up," he said, pointing at the sleeping form of king Guren on his throne, "the number you did on this one is pretty impressive. No wonder you practically rule this country by yourself. Wouldn't it be a shame if, oh, I don't know, the spell were to break unexpectedly?"

Mahiru's face went pale. "You wouldn't! You… you can't!"

"Oh I can. But don't worry, I won't. I have no use for him, I'm actually here for your son."

"I'll let you have your way for now, Ferid. But you better not ruin my plans or you'll live to regret it. He's actually on his way here, I was planning on doing some damage control, as Mikaela's presence may have weakened the memory spell on him."

"Don't worry, I won't interfere for now. It would not be good for me if Yuichiro remembered his dear angel. Oh, and one more thing, the name's Alois," Ferid said with a laugh. Then he snapped his fingers and the king woke up.

* * *

Yuu followed Mitsuba to the throne room. He passed the twin doors and saw his parents sitting in their respective thrones. Next to them stood a boy about Yuu's age. He was good looking, with long, white gold hair and golden eyes that he hid behind a pair of round, purple sunglasses. _Wow, that's one good looking dude. Whatever, Mika could give him a run for his money. And win the god damn race._

Guren looked at Yuu and stood up, looking at Yuu with distant eyes as always. "Thanks for coming, Yuu. We called you because we have a special visitor."

"This is Prince Alois Trancy. He comes from a kingdom far away on diplomatic duties," Mahiru said with a frown. She definitely was on a bad mood, though Yuu didn't know why could that be, "we want you to keep the prince company, you're about the same age, so please make sure he has a good time."

"Sure, mother," he said as he walked towards the foreign prince. Yuu raised his arm to give the him a handshake, but before he could even introduce himself, Alois gasped.

"Oh my god, it's you!" he said.

"What do you mean it's me? Have we met?"

"I think so, but you were unconscious at the time. Maybe this will help?" Alois suggested as he started to sing a tune that Yuu remembered very well, "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun?"

 _That voice, it's him! It's the boy who saved me!_

"You're that boy! The boy who kicked those bandits' asses!" Yuichiro said, "Oh my god! I knew you were real!"

"Yeah… sorry for leaving. I was actually on my way to another kingdom, but I saw those bandits assaulting you and couldn't let them hurt you. Not someone as handsome as yourself."

Something didn't make sense to Yuichiro, but a voice in his head dismissed his doubts.

 _He is the guy who saved you. The guy with the beautiful voice, now you can marry him and be happy for the rest of your life._

"It's ok," Yuu answered, "I'm so glad I found you! My name is Yuichiro, you can call me Yuu. You have the most beautiful voice! Oh man, I have to tell Shinoa and the others about this!"

 _Propose. It's him. You have to marry him._

"Shinoa? Is that the girl who was with you that day? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

 _You found him, don't let him go._

"Shinoa? No, she's just a friend."

"So that means you're available, or is there someone in your life?" Alois asked.

 _No, there is no one else for you. This is the guy ho saved you, the love of your life, the boy you have to marry._

"No, there is no one," Yuu assured, "Actually…"

 _What am I doing? I… I fell for Mika! I decided that I would get over the singing boy, this changes nothing!_

 _Or does it? You found him, Yuu. Don't let him go. You are a prince, you have to mary someone of your status. Mikaela is just a peasant._

"Actually, I wanted to know if you are available."

Alois smiled, looking at him hungrily from head to toe. "I am single," he said.

"Would you like to be, not single?" Yuichiro asked, getting on one knee and taking Alois's hand, "Alois, my savior, would you marry me?"

"Smooth, Yuu-kun," Alois chuckled, "I would be honored to be your husband."

 _This is what you want, this will make you happy._

"Well, then it's settled. May we celebrate our wedding tomorrow? If that's okay with your majesties, of course," the blond said, turning to look at the queen and king.

Yuichiro's foster mother rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever."

"Perfect, then I'll see you tomorrow," Alois responded, "you better start planning the honeymoon, Yuu-kun."

Yuichiro stood in a daze, not realizing that Alois had walked up to him. The blond gave Yuu a peck on the cheek and wished him good night.

 _You've never been this happy, now go to sleep, you have a big day coming._

Yuu said goodnight to his parents and went to sleep, not realizing the voice inside his head was not his own.

* * *

"Congratulations! You did it!" Chess said, waking up Mikaela, "oh my god, you did it! Now you'll get to be with him forever! Good job, Mika!"

Mikaela sat and rubbed his eyes, then he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the night stand to write. _What? Chess, what are you talking about?_ W _e did not kiss, we were interrupted. Maybe he'll kiss me today._

"Sure he will! Mika, everybody is talking about it! Prince Yuichiro ordered everyone to make preparations for a wedding today, his wedding, YOUR wedding!"

Mikaela smiled before writing again. _A wedding? What is this about a wedding? I know nothing about a wedding._

"Yes, a wedding! If he didn't propose yesterday, and I guess he didn't because you seem surprised, he is going to ask you to marry him today!"

Mikaela dribbled something on a new piece of paper and jumped out of the bed. He looked at himself own the mirror, fixing his hair, and ran across his door and down the stairs, looking for Yuichiro. He browsed room by room carrying the HAVE YOU SEEN YUU-CHAN? sign he made. Mikaela kept looking desperately with an enormous smile on his face, running so fast that he failed to notice the looks of sympathy and pity that the caste staff gave him. Mika found the blond girl from Yuu's royal guard in the hallway adjacent to the stairs leading towards the main room at the entrance of the palace.

 _Perfect! Mitsuba will know where Yuu-chan is. She's kind of like his bodyguard, after all,_ he thought. He ran up to her and smiled, showing her the sign on his hands.

"Yuu? He's down the stairs but I—"

Mika didn't stay to hear the rest and ran towards the stairs.

"Mika! We have to talk!" Mitsuba yelled from behind, chasing after him.

 _Wedding preparations can wait, right now I want to see Yuu-chan! I want him so see how happy I am to marry him!_

He ran up to the edge on the stairs and stopped at the sight of Yuu holding a boy in his arms and talking to Shinoa. Mika hid behind a pillar and listened to their conversation.

"Well, Yuu-san, I've been proved wrong," Shinoa admitted, "it seems that the mysterious singing boy you talked about is real after all. Honestly, I thought you were hallucinating the whole time. But here he is! Congratulations."

The blond smiled and gave Yuu a spank, "I'm glad I saved his pretty ass back then! Good things come when you do good."

"And he's funny too!" the lavender haired girl laughed.

"We want to get married as soon as possible," Yuu demanded, "this afternoon, I expect everything to be ready before sundown."

 _What. the. hell?_

"Yuu-san, I know you're exited, but this things take time to organize!"

"Did I stutter? I want the fencing arena, the want on the west wing, ready for the wedding. And stop it with the Yuu-san. It's about time you start dressing me formally, I will be called Your Royal Highness by the likes of you."

"Don't forget that I'm also a Hiiragi, Yuu-san. So be careful with your tone," Shinoa warned, trying to hide the surprise in her face.

 _Why is Yuu-chan acting like this? I've never seen him being that mean to his friends. More importantly, who the fuck is that guy and why does Yuu-chan thinks he saved him?_

"No, Shinoa, you be careful with your tone. You may be my mother's sister, but I'm the heir to the throne, so your last name means nothing, now leave us before I get even more angry."

Shinoa started to slowly walk away, her eyes watering. "Yes, Yu— I mean, Your Royal Highness."

As soon as Shinoa left the room, the blond in his arms let out a laugh. "Well done, my love. She needs to know her place, they all do."

"You're right. Well, let's go eat something before getting dressed. Would you mind singing for me again?" the prince asked.

"Not at all, Yuu-kun. My voice, and everything else that's mine, now belong to Yuu. Ha ha, get it? They now belong to you, Yuu! Oh my god, I love puns."

Mikaela saw as they walked away and his eyes started watering. _What the actual fuck was that? I thought he loved me! Now some imposter with a pretty voice will take everything from me. I was a fool, of course Yuu-chan would never love me. Even with Ferid's magic, I'm just an ugly bloodsucker._

Mistuba, who was also hiding behind a pillar, walked up to him and have Mika a hug. "I tried to warn you, Mika. I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. We were all rooting for you, as you are actually nice. But that Alois guy seems to have Yuu under his spell, and now he's acting like a total jerk. Still, there is nothing that we can do, and he looks happy, so we have to let him be happy, even if he's being a salty piece of shit."

Mikaela looked at her and smiled, but there was no happiness in his eyes. _Thank you, Mitsuba, you're great. You all are._

Mitsuba gave Mika one last hug and said goodbye to him, as she had a wedding to plan.

Mikaela ran across down the stairs and crossed the palace doors, headed towards the gardens. He found a fountain and sat there, crying his eyes out. He looked at his reflection in the water and smacked it with his hand. _Yuu-chan… Thank you for everything. Even if I lost my chance, even if I lost everything, it was still worth it because I could see you again. Now you're marrying a prince, a prince who will make you happy,_ Mikaela looked at his reflection again and let some air escape is nostrils in a silent and sad laugh, _You really screwed this time, Mika. This mistake costed you your voice, your throne and your vampire family. Oh my god I'm so stupid. Well, I didn't really care about the throne anyway, and I can still write to comunicate. Now that I'm gone, Krul could find a more suitable prince. If I look at things this way, they don't look so bad… Who am I kidding, I just hope Ferid is nice to his belongings, as I'm about to become one._

On that thought, Mika laid down on the fountain edge, and he sobbed until he fell asleep.

* * *

Chess flew around the castle, humming the wedding the Wedding March and looking for Mikaela.

 _He has to be around here somewhere! I want to walk with him to the altar, I'm his best friend after all!_

The bat stopped at the sound of singing coming from a window in the west wing. She flew towards it, recognizing the voice.

 _That's Mika's voice! Ferid gave it back! Well, that do you know? He isn't so bad as everybody thinks!_

Chess landed on the window and looked for her fiend, but she found another blond dressed in white, dancing and twirling as he sang.

 _What the hell?_

"What a lovely little groom I'll make. My dear, I'll look divine!" the boy sang before chuckling, "things are working out according to my ultimate design!"

 _That is Mika's voice! Who is that imposter?_

The boy danced around the room, playing with his hair and chuckling. He took a pin out of his hair and threw it across the room, striking it into a picture of queen Mahiru. He continued singing as he used a stool to step on the dressing table, shattering a small make up bottle under his feet.

"Soon I'll have the little Mika and Krul's kingdom will be mine!" he finished his song and started cackling, moving the mirror to look at his reflection.

Chess gasped, as the mirror did not project the image of the boy in front of it, but the one of a pale man with long fangs, silver hair and red eyes.

 _Ferid! That deceitful bastard! Oh my god! I've gotta find Mika!_

Chess flew around the castle grounds in a frenzy until she found Mikaela, who had fallen asleep on the edge of a fountain.

"Mika! Mika! Oh my god, Mikaela wake up!"

The blond sat and looked at her, her eyes red after having cried.

"Mika, listen! I was flying around looking for you when I saw the sorcerer in the mirror, and he— he was singing! He was singing with a stolen voice! Do you get me? Yuu-chan, your Yuu-chan is marrying Ferid! He was in disguise, but I saw him clearly in the mirror! It was that sorcerer!"

Mika opened his eyes in realization. He signaled Chess to follow him and started walking towards the castle.

* * *

Mika was not a happy camper. He entered the castle and went directly to his room to put some clothes on, as it would be ridiculous to storm a wedding in his PJ's. He then looked for the armory, searching around the rooms. Mika had no trouble walking around unnoticed as most of the staff was preparing for the wedding and soon enough he entered a large room full of weapons. He and Chess started to look around the stuff but could not find a sword that was adequate for him.

"Ehem, you may be looking for this," someone said behind him.

Mikaela turned around and saw Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi and Kimizuki standing near the door. The blond girl had a rapier saber in one hand and her scythe in the other.

"We were actually looking for you, Mikaela-san," the girl said, throwing the rapier at Mika.

"We were thinking about storming the shit out of that wedding," Kimizuki said, taking his twin blades out of their sheaths.

"Yuu-kun was not himself when he was with that boy, a strange light shined in his eyes, and he was rude, very rude," Yoichi continued.

"So we thought that he might be under a spell of some kind. Well, it doesn't matter if it's a spell or if he is so in love he turned into the biggest jerk ever, we're going to stop that wedding," Mitsuba added.

"And we thought: Oh, Mikaela-san might want to come and ruin that pompous bastard's big day. Alois, or whatever his fucking name is. What do you say?" Shinoa asked.

Mikaela looked at them, amazed. _They really do care a lot about Yuu-chan. He has made good friends. And now we have to rescue him. I still have a chance! If I can break Ferid's spell on Yuu-chan maybe he'll kiss me before the sun sets, then the sorcerer will have no power over me. He'll leave us alone. So, Ferid, you think you can just walk in and take Yuu-chan away from me? It's on, let the best bloodsucker win._ The blond smiled at the royal guard and gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay, then let's run," Shinoa said with a smirk.

Mikaela and the Shinoa squad ran towards the west wing's fencing arena like their lives depended on it. They encountered some palace guards, but they were no match for the skilled teens. As they advanced, Shinoa gave them instructions. Mitsuba and Kimizuki would take on the guards, causing a distraction; Yoichi had to use his bow to knock out the guards positioned in the towers surrounding the arena; Shinoa would take on Alois while Chess bit him, in case he tried something; and Mika would take Yuichiro and slap him back to reality. It was not a perfect plan, but it was all they had. They soon reached the doors leading to the place of the ceremony and heard the wedding march starting to play on the organ.

Shinoa took a step forward, holding up her scythe in preparation for the upcoming battle. "Is everyone ready? Unless Yuu-san goes back to his old self, we'll probably become criminals and spend the rest of our lives rotting in a cell, so there is no turning back. If someone wants to chicken out, they better say something now."

 _As if. I'm coming for you, Yuu-chan._

The rest of the squad stayed in silence.

Shinoa smiled, "Okay, let's rock this bitch," she said before kicking the door open.

They all crossed the door, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **If you want to picture how Ferid looks like RN look Saralegui from Kyou Kara Maoh on google :)**


	7. Wedding crashers and coup d'etats

"Prince Yuichiro, do you take Prince Alois as you—"

The priest was interrupted by Shinoa kicking the door open. The squad crossed the door and followed the girl's plan.

"Gekkoin!"

"Shi-chan!"

"Kiseki-O!"

"Tenjiryu!"

In a matter of seconds, the guard towers exploded, the ground guards were disabled and Shinoa had her blade just millimeters away from Alois's neck. Meanwhile, Mika had been able to take Yuu away from the other blond.

"Let go of me, peasant!" the prince ordered.

Mikaela couldn't help it, but he was a bit hurt. He looked into Yuichiro's eyes and he saw that their beautiful green was clouded by a mild, almost transparent yellow.

 _That sneaky, pompous, idiotic bastard! Yuu-chan, what has he done to you?_

Mika glared at Ferid, who was being held in place by Shinoa and Chess.

"Stop them! Stop those brutes! They are ruining my— ARGH!" he shrieked as the bat bit into his arm, "stop it you animal, what the hell are you… my bracelet! Leave it, let go!"

 _The bracelet! Of course! Chess, you're a genius!_

Mika struggled to keep Yuu in place, hoping to give Chess enough time to take the bracelet from Ferid.

"Okay that's enough!" the sorcerer barked, pushing Shinoa and Chess away from him. He then ran towards an unconscious guard, took her sword, and glared at Shinoa.

Meanwhile Yoichi, who had already finished his job, approached Mika. "I'll take care of Yuu-kun. Now go and kick his ass!" he said.

The blond smiled and left Yoichi to take care of the bickering prince.

 _Now you'll know what happens if you mess with me._

"Okay Mikaela-san. Let's take out the trash," Shinoa proposed, "you attack from the front and create an opening for me, then I'll take the sword out of his hand. Alois is really skilled, which is weird, I mean he looks like a softie."

Mika nodded in agreement, then he charged. He ran towards the other boy and jumped like his life depended on it. Ferid stopped his blade just a centimeter from his face and gave Mika an evil smile.

"Oh my, what a surprise," he whispered, "how are you, Mika-kun? I hope you don't mind, I kind of felt like using your voice for a bit. I decided that your precious angel is too much good for you, so, no hard feelings right?"

 _Fuck you._

Ferid kept taunting Mikaela as they crossed swords, completely unaware of the fact that Shinoa kept circling them, waiting for an opportunity.

"Hmm… judging by your expression, I guess that we're not friends anymore. What a shame!" he said as Mika blocked his latest attack, "Don't worry, Mika-kun. I still need you, so I'll let you live. Still, you have to learn your lesson, you lost!" Ferid kicked Mika in the stomach, sending him flying towards Yuu and Yoichi.

"And you left yourself open, prince Alois," Shinoa giggled, swinging her scythe towards Ferid's sword.

Ferid tried to move his his hand away, causing the scythe connect not with his sword, but with the snake bracelet on his wrist. "NO!" he screamed as the bracelet exploded in a million pieces.

A bright light came from the pieces of the broken bracelet and a beautiful song could be heard all around the arena. Mikaela looked back at Yuu, who's eyes went back to normal. The light floated towards Mika and set itself on his throat, Mika let out a few notes, getting a feel of the voice that was back where it belonged. Yuichiro turned back to see the blond and smiled.

"Mi…Mika?" Yuu asked.

"Yuu-chan!"

"You.. you can talk!" he said as he took Mika in his arms.

"Don't touch my fiancé you little—" Ferid, who was still in disguise tried to stop them, but was stopped both by Shinoa's blade and the realization that he no longer possessed Mika's voice.

"It was you! You're the one who saved me, and the one who I… who I want to be with," Yuu continued, blushing deeply as he said the last words.

"Finally, after years, we're together again."

"Years? What do you mean years?" Yuu said with a confused expression.

"You mean you really don't remember? How can that be? We were best friends when we were at the orpha—ack!"

As the sun set on the blond's third day, a sudden sharp pain in Mika's throat made him fall to his knees. His throat started to burn, but his body filled with strength. His pupils became slits and his canines elongated, turning into vampire fangs.

"It's too late!" Ferid cackled, "It's too late, Mika-kun, you belong to me now!"

As the kid laughed maniacally, his body started to change too. His hair was shorter and turned silver, his skin went pale and his eyes turned the color or blood. Ferid, now showing his true self, snapped his fingers and Mikaela's body was enveloped in red smoke, which carried him towards his new master.

"Guards! Stop him!" Yuu ordered.

The guards got on their feet and took their weapons, ready to attack Ferid. They charged but Ferid swatted them aside like insects. The last thing Mikaela saw before he lost consciousness was Shinoa's squad as they were all crushed in battle by Ferid's vampire strength.

* * *

 _My day could literally not be any worse,_ prince Yuichiro thought. By sundown he had already been a complete jerk to his friends, agreed to marry a mind controlling lunatic, discovered the mind controlling lunatic in question was a vampire, and hurt Mika's feelings; just to discover he was a victim of mind control. The best part was that when the spell Alois have had over him broke it was "too late" and for some reason Yuu ignored, Mika, who is also a vampire, now belonged to his former fiancé. Mikaela was floating unconscious in the middle of a red smoky tornado, and Alois turned into an older, silver haired man with fangs and red eyes.

"Well, it was a pleasure, my prince," Alois said between giggles, "I'm afraid the wedding's off. I've got what I came for."

"No way, bastard. Leave Mika alone, I don't know what do you mean when you say he's yours, but you're going to let him go or you'll have to deal with me."

"Oh yeah? We all saw how you humans can stop me, it was very impressive," Alois mocked.

"That's it, you're going down. Someone fetch me Asuramaru!"

Count Shinya, who was watching the wedding by the stands, got up and quickly grabbed Yuu's katana from its resting place besides the prince's throne and threw it towards him. Yuu took the sword by the hilt and swiftly unsheathed it.

"Asuramaru, lend me your power," Yuu commanded. Instantly, the sword glowed even brighter than before and Asuramaru's marks appeared on his skin, filling his body with strength, "you're on, fucker."

"My! So this is where you ended up, my dear Asura," Alois called in recognition and turned around in direction to the stands, "In the end you could not wield it. Am I right, queen Mahiru Hiiragi?"

The queen just glared at him, not bothering to answer the vampire's question.

"It's me you're fighting, turn around and face me, bloodsucker!" Yuu taunted.

"Hmm… I have a better idea, Yuu-kun. I can call you that, right? You're coming with me, I'll explain everything and you can bargain for your precious princess."

Mahiru stood up from her throne and threw the first thing she could find at Alois while yelling, "You traitorous bastard! I swear to god Ferid, I will end you!"

Before Yuu could even ask what was going on, Alois snapped his fingers and the red smoke enveloping Mika grew until it also covered Yuu and Alois. His feet left the ground and in the blink of an eye he was standing in the forest, his castle kilometers away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand your foster mommy and I need piece and quiet if I'm going to make a deal," the vampire said before making a small reverence, "Let me introduce myself again. My name is Ferid Bathory, seventh progenitor and talented magic user, at your service."

 _Fuck, my first time fighting a noble and it had to be a progenitor. A seventh progenitor… I'm screwed._

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yuu-kun. I'm just going to explain myself and if you want, then we'll negotiate for your sweetheart's freedom."

 _He's a vampire, and he's a seventh progenitor. I can't beat him, but I can't trust him either… Well, I might ass well listen to what he has to say._ Yuichiro sheathed his sword and leaned on a tree.

"Okay, bloodsucker. I'm all ears. How is it that you "own" Mika now? Why is he a vampire? How do you know my step mom? And why do you call my sword by its name?"

"So many questions! I'll be glad to answer them all, Yuu-kun. Let me see," Ferid said as he rubbled his temple, "First things first, you should know that I use my magic to make deals with people for a living. Step mommy dearest was the client that cost me my place in vampire royalty. Long story short, she was trapped and I was bored and hungry. In exchange for her blood and the promise of information, I showed her how to use magic and gave her something to defend herself from my kind. That of course being your sword."

"So, you're telling me Asuramaru is—"

"Yup, I made it. The deal had a catch though," Ferid interrupted, "after she used it to escape, my magic prevented her or anyone else from using it. Even I am not completely sure of why is it you can use it without a problem whatsoever. Even if the sword was useless to her, she did learn how to make copies my spell, and now all of your human friends posses weaker versions of my creation."

"Okay, thanks for the history class," Yuu groaned, "moving along, what about Mika?"

"Oh, your sweetheart is a completely different story," the sorcerer teased, "he is actually an incomplete vampire, as he has never had any human blood. He was turned by Krul Tepes, the vampire queen herself, so even if he's incomplete, he's a prince. The story is pretty simple. He saved you, fell in love with you, made his mother mad, came to me and we made a deal. His voice for being turned into a human, that way he could meet you. If you didn't fall in love with him, he would be my property. There was no kiss, so he's mine."

"But you cheated!" Yuu complained, "I did fell for him, but then you entered the picture and ruined everything!"

"Yeah, sorry for that," Ferid said sarcastically, "but life's not fair, too bad for him, I own him now."

"But… you said that I could bargain for his freedom! Take me instead!"

"Nope, sorry, you're cute but there's no deal. I don't have any use for you, and even if I had, you cannot bargain with that which you don't possess."

"What do you mean "that which I don't possess?""

"You're marked, Yuu-kun. I'm running out of time, so your dear mother will have to explain it for you. Either way. If you don't make a deal, Mika is still my property and I'll use him as bargaining chip with Krul to become king. So think, prince."

"I don't have anything else to give you but myself!" Yuu pleaded, "Please, what do you want, I'll give you anything!"

"Well… you can give me back my sword. If you do that I'll give you your precious princess back and you can have your happy ending."

 _Asuramaru? Why the hell would he want Asuramaru? Well, it doesn't matter, if he truly gives me Mika back, I'll yield to him._

Ferid snapped his fingers and a glowing scroll and pen appeared on his hand. Yuu read the contract carefully, and everything was alright. In exchange for his sword, Ferid would grant Mikaela Tepes his freedom. Yuu didn't hesitate and signed the contract.

"You've made a good deal, Yuu-kun," Ferid chuckled.

The contract started to glow and flew towards Mika. It spun around the blond for a bit and then it took the red tornado with him, enveloping Yuichiro's sword. The prince ran towards Mika and catched him before he could reach the ground, holding him with affection.

"Thank you, Ferid," he began, "even if you're evil, you still helped me get Mika back. So, thank you."

"Oh it was nothing, any Tepes is a good as the other for a bargaining chip," Ferid answered, "Well, gotta blaze! There's a whole kingdom down there waiting for me, with, hey! My name on it!"

Ferid was enveloped with red smoke and started floating. "Oh by the way, you may want to pass by a blood bank, Mika-kun may be thirsty when he wakes up. So much for the preliminaries and now on to the main event!" he said before disappearing, taking Asuramaru with him.

 _What the hell was he talking about?_

He was pulled out of his train of thought by the sound of Mikaela's groaning. The blond opened his eyes, and Yuichiro saw that the pupils were slitted.

"Blood… Blood! I need blood!" Mika howled.

 _Shit,_ Yuu thought. He had completely forgotten, Mika was a vampire now.

* * *

Ferid burst through the doors of Krul's throne room victoriously, sending them flying in pieces. He smiled, strutting towards the queen, Asuramaru in his hands and Lacus and Renee flying beside him.

"Krul! I'm home!" he boasted.

"Stop there, Ferid," the queen said, "I'm in no mood to deal with the likes of you. Go away and I will forget about your little coup d'etat attempt."

"Yeah, I'm aware of your little family trouble," he mocked, "besides that, how have you been?"

"What have you done to my son?"

"Don't worry about Mika-kun. He's safe, I made a deal with his human sweetheart," Ferid assured, "however, there is another Tepes you may be interested in recovering."

The sorcerer unsheathed the sword and stabbed the floor with it. A magic circle appeared and chains burst from the edges and enveloped the green blade, which glowed with green light. Soon, the sword was completely enveloped in light, which started to change into a humanoid form. When the light faded, a young boy with red eyes, pointy ears and long purple hair stood chained at the center of the magic circle. The boy was wearing a black sleeveless top and a skirt that opened from his side up to his mid thigh. He hissed and showed his fangs, trying to free himself from the chains.

"Asura!" Krul said, recognizing her brother, "Let him go, now!"

"As if! He belongs to me! He was captured and turned into a demon sword, which I got in a bargain. A bargain for your dear son's freedom, may I add."

"You know very well that you were the one who made him that way!" Krul objected.

"That may be true, but it doesn't matter. He is a demon, and demons are so primal in their behavior that they might as well be animals. He belongs to me, look."

Ferid showed Krul the glowing yellow scroll that, indeed served as proof of Ferid's ownership of the demon sword Asuramaru. She bared her fangs and swung her hand, creating a shock wave so powerful that it sent Ferid flying across the room. He crashed against a wall with an awful _crack,_ but the contract remained intact and Ferid cackled in joy.

"You see? The contract's legal! Binding and completely unbreakable, even for you," he taunted, "Of course, I must remind you that I always was a guy with an eye for a bargain. Asura Tepes, the brother of the great vampire queen and a powerful third progenitor himself, is a precious commodity."

Ferid clapped his hands and the chains binding Asuramaru pinned him down, causing the demon to howl in pain. Krul ran towards him, her eyes watering, but Ferid stood up and jumped to stand between them.

"But! I might be willing to make an exchange… for something even better!"

Another contract and a pen appeared in Ferid's hand and he walked to give Krul the pen.

"Relinquish your power as third progenitor. If you sign the contract, I'll turn both of you into common vampires, and you can go live in exile for the rest of your immortal lives. You'll have to live with the fact that I've taken everything away from you for all eternity. Without any progenitors above my rank, I'll be the rightful owner of the throne. Now, do we have a deal?"

A tear traveled from Krul's left eye and down her cheek. She took the pen and glared at Ferid.

"You win Ferid. You took away my son, my brother, and now you'll have my throne," she said as she signed the scroll.

"It's done, then!" Ferid boasted, "Next time you'll think twice before sending someone into exile! Not that you'll ever have the chance!"

The contract started glowing and enveloped both Krul and her brother in yellow light, sapping away their strength and giving the boy his sanity once again. He looked at Krul as the chains binding him dissolved and ran up to her.

"Sis!" he cried, "I'm so sorry! The human girl and this bastard, they tricked me!"

"Don't worry Asura, it's not your fault. This bastard tricked me too, and now the throne is his."

"You're right my dear Krul!" the sorcerer said, "Now get out of my sight, enjoy the exile!"

Ferid laughed as the pinkette and her brother ran away from the palace and he sat in his new throne.

"This," he giggled, "is going to be fun."

* * *

Krul and Asura ran past the castle doors and away from Ferid. They stopped when they reached the cave's entrance and were well hidden in the forest.

"Now what are we doing, sis?" Asura asked, "that looney will completely ruin the kingom! And his magic sapped away the strength that came with being a progenitor, there is now way we can stop him now!"

"Oh we can, Asura. We can, but not by ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"First, let's look for some humans, we're going to need our strength," she began, "then we're going to the human capital. We need to find my son."

Asura smiled. "So, you sired a heir?"

"If he drinks human blood, he'll be a fourth progenitor," she answered, "let's find him before its too late."

Asura nodded and they started running, heading towards the human kingdom's capital.


	8. Like the thunder follows the lightning

"Blood… Blood! I need blood!" Mika howled.

"Mika! Please! Mika! Control yourself! This isn't like you!" the prince yelled, shaking Mikaela's shoulders, but it was useless, Mika's pain was controlling him now.

"Let me drink blood!" Mika screamed, the thirst making him go crazy.

The blond pushed Yuu, who fell on his back a couple of meters away from where he was. Mikaela jumped on top of him and grabbed his shirt, trying to open it and access the prince's neck.

Yuu grabbed Mika the neck, holding him back. "What's wrong, Mika? Talk to me!"

"Give me blood! I need blood!" the blond sobbed, "It hurts so much! I need blood!"

Mika's eyes started to water, so Yuu took his hand of the blond's neck, letting him get near.

"I'm sorry, Mika," Yuu apologized as he grabbed Mika's head, pulling him closer to his neck, "it's all my fault. If only I hadn't believed in Ferid's cheap tricks, if I had kissed you sooner, then you would be human, please drink."

Mikaela came back to his senses and got away from Yuu as fast as he could.

"Was I about to… no. Sorry Yuu-chan. I was not myself."

"Does it hurt that much? The thirst?"

Mikaela nodded.

"It's because of me…" Yuu concluded.

"No, Yuu-chan. This is my fault. If I had stayed at home then I would still have my mother's blood and everything would be fine," Mikaela said before laughing heavily.

"Mika!"

The blond saw that Yuu was trying to get near him, so Mikaela backed away again.

"No, Yuu-chan. I don't want to drink your blood. I don't want any human blood, especially your blood," Mika said, the pain evident in his expression, "I've only taken my mama's blood since she turned me, I don't want to drink from humans… I don't want to become a monster!"

"Don't care about any of that! You're in pain!" Yuu scolded, "What can I do? Will you stop being in pain if you drink blood? Of course you will, you're a vampire!"

The human opened his shirt and pulled at the collar, showing Mika his neck.

"Here, drink. Take what you need."

Mika gulped. "Stop it Yuu-chan. I… I can't fight it anymore. It's worse than ever, I was okay at Saguinem, but the thirst accumulated while I was a human. If you keep insisting…" the blond said, breathing heavily. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand before continuing, "I wont be able to resist anymore! Please don't do this Yuu-chan!"

The raven haired boy grabbed his head and guided him towards his neck.

"Come on, don't be stupid. This will save you. Please, drink! Drink until you feel satisfied!"

"Please…" Mika sobbed, "don't make me do it, Yuu-chan."

"Why are you doing this? We're together now! We can be together! I can't watch you die!"

"Because I love you! I don't want to hurt you, Yuu-chan! Besides, if I drink human blood I'll stop aging! I'll become immortal, and that means I will loose you some day!"

"Still, if you drink my blood now, you'll live NOW! Is it that complicated?"

Yuichiro looked at him with those green emeralds Mika loves so much and cupped his check with his gloved hand.

"Please, Mika. Do me this tiny favor?" he said, smiling.

"Not now, not ever. I will not drink from you, Yuu-chan," the blond stated, "I have been fighting the thirst for so long, so that I could see you! To see you before turning into a monster!"

"Well, do you think that I'm happy that you're a vampire? Of course not you idiot! But…What else can I do?" the human prince stopped to take a deep breath, "If you die… if you die, then I'm gonna cry! Even if you are a vampire, you have to keep living! Because I love you!"

"But Yuu-chan! I don't want to drink from you because I love you! Don't you get it? I don't want to become a monster who drinks from the one he loves!"

"Well, if you love me you'll drink my blood and keep living," Yuu said as he grabbed the sword that Mika had used to battle Ferid and made a small cut in his wrist, "because I'm sure as hell not going to let the boy I love die."

Mika gulped, seeing the blood flow from Yuu's arm. _Shit… Damn you, Yuu-chan. I will not be able to hold on for more._

"Great, and now I'm going to become a monster because of you!"

"And when you become a monster I'll still love you. No matter what you are."

 _Fuck it._

And that was it, Mikaela's will had run out. He pulled Yuu's shirt open and took the bite. His fangs pierced the other boy's skin and sweet, warm blood made its way down Mika's throat. Yuu ran his fingers through the blond's hair, humming in delight. All the pain dissolved and he felt strong, stronger than ever, but that didn't make him happy. He was immortal now, he would stay a monster forever.

"There, it wasn't so bad wasn't it? Welcome home, Mika."

Mika licked Yuu's wound before backing off, looking at the boy with watery red eyes. He was a full vampire now.

"No, it wasn't that bad. I just turned into a monster and now I'm cursed with immortality, destined to loose you."

"We'll find a way to fix that. Now, we have to talk. You said that we were finally together, after all those years, what did you mean?"

 _Right… he still doesn't remember._

"Yuu-chan, we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"So, let me see if I got this straight," Yuu began, "we've known each other for years, since I was in the orphanage,"

"Yup."

"Then I got adopted by Mahiru and Guren, and you almost die when you went out to look for me,"

"Yes, terrible day, being impaled by a rock isn't my idea of fun."

"And since then you've lived as the prince of the vampire kingdom while my mother trained me to destroy you all, and now you're a full vamp, Ferid is probably in control of your kingdom, and I don't remember a thing about you or our past, did I miss something?"

"You missed the part in which we think Mahiru is the one responsible for your memory problems and is also plotting something evil."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well… fuck me."

"Just a kiss would have sufficed, Yuu-chan. But Ferid already got what he wanted so there's no need," Mika said with a smirk.

"Hah hah, funny guy," Yuu said, turning his head to hide his blush.

"You're cute when you're flustered. I missed that, Yuu-chan," Mika said, the longing evident on his face, "I just wish you could remember."

Yuu cupped Mikaela's cheek with his hand and looked at him straight in the eye, nothing but love filing his eyes. "Hey, don't give me that look, I will remember. Besides, I still fell for you, didn't I?"

"Even if I'm a monster?"

 _Yes, you insecure dumbass._

"Even if you're a monster, I fell for you. Mika, this is the realest thing I've ever felt, it feels right. So, even if you're a monster, I won't think different towards you; even if I lost you, I will always find you; even if they make me forget about you again, I will always go back to you; even if the story repeats itself a thousand times in a thousand different universes, I will always fight for you; and like the thunder follows the lightning, I will follow you; because… because I love you, and I always will."

 _Always_

"Yuu-chan, I… I"

Yuu placed his lips on Mika's before the later could reply. The kiss was slow, chaste, almost like a prolonged peck, but it was full of feelings. Yuu felt like he was flying above the clouds and floating at the bottom of the ocean at the same time. It was like time itself had stopped to honor the love that they shared, and when they stopped to look at each other Yuu knew that he made the right choice, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mika.

"I love you too, Yuu-chan."

 _So everything that makes me whole, I give it all to you my heart and soul… I'm yours_

"What did you just just say?" Yuu asked, wondering why those words seemed so familiar to him.

"I didn't say anything, Yuu-chan."

"But I clearly heard…ah!"

And then all came back to him. His days at the orphanage, Mikaela's cheerful personality and his annoying habit of always wanting to do everything by himself while not taking care of his health, how he used to sing the other kids to sleep, the day in which Mahiru and Guren took him away and going back a month later to check on the kids only to learn Mika had disappeared to look for him. He remembered sending guards all over the kingdom just to look for the blond just to be told he was probably eaten by wolves or worse, taken by the vampires. He remembered the pain, the grief, the tears, hating himself for leaving. He remembered hearing the song from one of the maids, another version, but he has sure it was the same lullaby Mikaela had singed to him many times. He remembered that that was the moment he realized that Mikaela and him had been each others first love. And lastly, he remembered being called by Mahiru, being enveloped in purple smoke and waking up hours lated, all of the pain gone, feeling a deep hatred towards vampires instead.

"Oh my god."

"What is it, Yuu-chan?"

"I remember."

"What?" Mika asked, his eyes filling with hope.

"Everything, idiot. Next time you do something so reckless, a shoe wont be the only thing I'll throw at you."

"Yuu-chan! You do remember! You do!" Mika said as he lunged himself towards Yuu, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I guess True Love's kiss is in fact the best way to break a spell, eh?"

They let go of each other and looked at their surroundings, scanning the area.

"So, I'm glad you remember everything and all, but what do we do now?" Mika said, "I mean, Ferid surely is in charge of Sanguinem now, while the human queen is planning god knows what, since her plans are ruined, judging by her reaction towards Ferid."

"You're right. What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I have to find Krul. She was the only one able to overpower him but I'm sure by now he has used some magic trick on her."

"Which means that he is the strongest vampire in town, am I right?"

 _That fucker was a monster… What will happen to humans if he is the one giving the orders to the vamps?_

Mikaela turned around and swung his arm, creating a powerful shockwave that destroyed a couple of trees.

"Not exactly, Yuu-chan. I'm a complete vampire now, remember?"

"But he's a seventh progenitor!"

"Yes but mama is the one who turned me. Lady Krul Tepes, 3rd progenitor, queen of the vampires is my sire."

"So? What difference does it make?"

"It means that no matter if Ferid is older, I'm a 4rth progenitor now. I'm stronger."

"That may be true, but he still has his magic."

"You're right… I say we go back to the castle, we can deal with the queen, regroup with the squad, all that. Once we've done that, we search for Krul."

"Okay, let's go. Mahiru has some explaining to do." Yuu extended his hand towards Mika. "If you may, my prince."

Mikaela ignored the hand and instead carried Yuu bridal style, smirking.

"What the hell?! Mika let me down, I can walk on my own to feet, this is embarrassing."

"I'm sure you can, Yuu-chan. But this way we'll get there sooner."

"I'm not saving the day while being carried bridal style! What kind of entrance is that? If you must, carry me on your back."

Mika smiled. "I could, Yuu-chan. But if I did, I would not be facing you and I wouldn't be able to do this."

Before Yuu could ask, Mika pressed his lips agains Yuu's.

 _Well, if you put it that way…_

"That's cheating," Yuu cursed, his eyes half lidded and his cheeks red.

"I don't care, I still won," Mika giggled, then he sprinted towards the castle.

* * *

"So, what is it that you two found?" Ferid asked his bats.

"A secret room, it was near the former queen's chambers, but it seems to be locked," Lacus said.

Ferid entered a small room adjacent to the Krul's chambers and indeed, behind a pile of rubbish, there was a door. The golden door was engraved with sigils that radiated magic, protecting it from anyone who tried to open it. Ferid tried to touch it, but a shock of electricity stopped him from doing so.

"Oh my… This is interesting."

"What is it? Do you know what's behind it?" Renee asked.

"I think I just found Mahiru's trumpet. Hah! Let it stay closed, this is not something to be played with, boys. In fact…"

Ferid took a step back and started chanting as he made a small cut on his wrist. He let the blood pool in his hand and then threw it towards the door. The blood started glowing and it moved, forming a magic circle before disappearing.

"That should do it, hah! You loose, your majesty," he said as he turned and headed back towards the throne room.


End file.
